Matrimonio Por Conveniencia
by Darrinia
Summary: Sebastian Smythe quiere ser político, pero para eso necesita una familia. Le encontrarán un marido que le hará cambiar su visión de la vida y, sobre todo, del amor...
1. PRÓLOGO

**N/A:** Sé que me he retrasado mucho, pero... Bueno, tenía una idea pero a la hora de crear la trama, me atasqué en un punto y no sabía cómo seguir... Así que tiré de otra idea que también había tenido... Pero eso me ha retrasado... Aquí os dejo el prólogo como el mejor resumen de lo que va a ir, espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **MATRIMONIO POR CONVENIENCIA**_

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

Diez hombres y mujeres se reunían alrededor de una mesa. Era el momento de discutir el futuro de uno de los jóvenes más prometedores del partido.

Sebastian Smythe había trabajado muy duro para conseguir llegar hasta donde estaba. Era una persona ambiciosa y quería llegar a ser presidente de los Estados Unidos. Había pasado muchos años estudiando y preparándose para que, en unos años, pudiera presidir su país.

Sin embargo, había algo que podía evitar que lo consiguiera. Por mucho que la sociedad hubiera avanzado, había un aspecto de su vida que podía preocuparles. No era su homosexualidad, por fortuna ya sólo quedaban unas pocas personas que no lo aprobaban. El problema era su vida amorosa.

Durante años, el joven había ido de cama en cama, teniendo muchos amantes. Sabían que eso no sería problema en el futuro si conseguía una estabilidad, pero parecía que no la encontrarían. Sebastian no había conocido ningún hombre que le hiciese desear dejar ese estilo de vida.

Sin esa estabilidad, los rumores y los escándalos podrían arruinar su carrera. Estaba a punto de presentarse por primera vez a Congresista. Quería tener opciones y para ello necesitaba encontrar una solución a su problema.

Desde que había tomado la decisión de presentarse en las próximas elecciones, había dejado de ir a bares gay a buscar amantes. Sabía que su imagen era importante y sabía que era un riesgo que podía evitar. Esperaba que la prensa no hiciera demasiado daño con lo ocurrido en el pasado, todos cometen "errores" y ese era el suyo.

–¿Creéis que aceptarán que sea soltero? –Uno de los asistentes preguntó.

–Es muy raro que personas solteras triunfen en política y no sólo tenemos que pensar en estas elecciones… Sabemos que la aspiración es que llegue a Presidente y para eso sí necesita tener familia. Es una cuestión de imagen. –Una de las mujeres informó.

–No sería el primer político que se casa por cuestiones de imagen. –Otra mujer añadió.

–¿Realmente creéis que es necesario? –Xavier Smythe cuestionó. No se sentía cómodo obligando a su hijo a casarse sin amor. Él había llegado a ser congresista, pero sabía que su hijo llegaría muy lejos. Para eso había luchado tanto, para que su sexualidad no le afectara.

–Estoy dispuesto. –Sebastian aclaró, su ambición estaba por encima de todo.

–Quiero que te cases por amor… –El padre explicó.

–Sabes de sobra que no creo en el amor… –El hijo le quitó importancia. Desde el divorcio de sus padres le costaba creer en el amor para toda la vida… Y fue testigo de como esa ruptura afectó a la carrera política de su progenitor, que perdió cualquier oportunidad de llegar al gobierno.

–Hemos luchado para que seas libre de amar a quien quieras… ¿Y te vamos a obligar a que te cases sin amor? ¿Para eso luchamos para aprobar la ley de matrimonio entre parejas del mismo sexo? –Una mujer preguntó indignada.

–Tranquilícense. –James Anderson se puso de pie y todos se pararon a escucharlo. Nunca se había dedicado a la política, lo suyo eran los negocios, pero muchos de los candidatos tanto a congresistas como a senadores o presidencia habían sido apoyados por él. –Sebastian puede tener un matrimonio concertado que además muestre la realidad del matrimonio entre dos personas… Lo único que debemos hacer es encontrarle un marido.

–No creo que haya muchos jóvenes gays dispuestos a casarse con un proyecto de político y no me agrada que le encontremos un marido mucho mayor que él. –Xavier añadió.

–Bueno… ¿Y al revés? ¿Que sea Sebastian el que le pasa algunos años a su futuro marido? –James cuestionó.

–¿En quién estás pensando? –El propio interesado quiso saber.

–Mi hijo… Acaba de terminar su Máster en Dirección de Empresas y va a entrar en la filial en Washington para comenzar a formarse. Un futuro empresario con formación… Creo que sería el marido perfecto… –Anderson sonrió.

–¿Y él va a querer? –El mayor de los Smythe preguntó.

–Hace unas semanas su ex lo dejó… ¡No sabes la alegría que nos dio! Ese cazafortunas no quiso estar a su lado cuando dijimos que no íbamos a apoyarlo económicamente y que tenía que empezar de cero… Bastó insinuar que Cooper se lo quedaría todo para que desapareciera… Si lo llego a saber, lo digo antes. –James explicó.

–Eso no responde a si va a querer casarse conmigo. –Sebastian insistió.

–Sigue convencido que Kurt es el amor de su vida y, ahora que él no quiere, no quiere volver a enamorarse… La situación ideal para proponerle que acepte este matrimonio. Sólo tenéis que decírmelo y yo hablaré con él. –Anderson sonrió. La posibilidad de que su hijo fuera el marido del presidente de USA era algo atractivo para él y ya estaba imaginándose lo bien que les podría ir a todos si conseguían que ese sueño se cumpliera.

–Está bien, pero sólo si él acepta… No quiero que se le obligue a nada. –El interesado aceptó, sin preocuparse mucho de quién sería su futuro marido. La boda era algo más que haría para conseguir su gran deseo, llegar a ser presidente…


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: LA VIDA CAMBIA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

Muchas gracias, **THiddles**. Me alegra que esta loca idea te esté gustando XD. Espero que te guste el como va a desarrollarse la historia... Normalmente actualizaré los viernes, pero ayer no pude porque me encontraba mal... Espero que te guste! Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: LA VIDA CAMBIA**_

Blaine terminaba las clases por ese día. No era feliz y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo era. Todo había comenzado cuando salió del armario. Con 14 años, había sido inocente al pensar que, como la mayor parte de la sociedad apoyaba su orientación sexual, sus padres también lo harían. Fueron tres años duros, en los que intentó agradar a sus padres. Su hermano Cooper había decidido que quería ser actor y había sido una decepción para los Anderson, que querían que su otro hijo siguiera con el negocio familiar.

Blaine sabía que se habían aprovechado de él, que no habían aceptado su homosexualidad y que sólo lo habían chantajeado ofreciéndole amor a cambio de que se hiciera cargo de la empresa de los Anderson. Sin embargo, lo necesitaba tanto que lo había aceptado.

Al salir, se sorprendió al ver al coche de su padre. Normalmente le esperaba un coche para llevarlo cuanto antes a la empresa, pero no solía ser él. Compaginaba sus estudios con trabajar para su progenitor. Tenía que aprender a manejar la empresa y James había tenido la brillante idea de que empezara desde abajo, con los operarios que se encargaban de empaquetar la mercancía.

–Buenas tardes, hijo.

–Buenas tardes, padre. ¿A qué debo el honor? –El joven preguntó intrigado.

–Tenemos que hablar, monta.

El estudiante obedeció y entró al coche. El chófer comenzó a conducir sin prestarles mucha atención. Estaba acostumbrado a que ocurrieran conversaciones importantes mientras él trabajaba, pero sabía que no podía contar nada a nadie.

–¿Vas a decirme por qué has venido a buscarme? –Blaine cuestionó.

–Te he encontrado un futuro marido. –James informó.

–¿Disculpa? –El estudiante estaba sorprendido.

–No os vais a casar ya, la prensa se daría cuenta… Pero en seis meses os comprometeréis y antes de un año os casaréis…

–¿De qué hablas? –El joven no entendía nada.

–Voy a apoyar a un político porque creo que va a llegar a ser presidente. –El padre explicó.

–No es la primera vez… Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que yo me case?

–Tiene treinta años y no ha encontrado una pareja estable. Sabes como es la política, van a empezar a dudar que sea buen candidato si no tiene una familia… Digamos que tú vas a ser la persona con la que se va a casar. –El mayor miró por la ventana para comprobar que aún les quedaba para llegar al almacén de la empresa, donde su hijo tendría que trabajar.

–¿Y por qué aceptaría yo eso? –Blaine desafió, no quería casarse con alguien porque se lo decían sus padres. Podía ser que ya no creyese en el amor, después de lo de Kurt, pero no iba a arruinar su vida por un capricho de sus progenitores.

–Bueno… Si a Sebastian no le va bien, necesitará trabajar en algo… Podrías dejarlo que sea él quien se encargue de la empresa mientras tú intentas cumplir tus sueños… –James comentó indiferente. Sabía qué teclas tocar para que su hijo hiciera lo que él quería. Había hecho que renunciara a una vida como cantante o actor de musicales gracias a los problemas que habían tenido cuando había salido del armario. En ese momento, sabía que era su mejor baza para convencerlo de un matrimonio sin amor. Sabía que, si el indeseable de Kurt no se hubiera marchado, no lo habría conseguido. Pero, como siempre, él había ido por delante. Al poner a su hijo como operario y pagándole como a cualquiera de sus compañeros en el almacén, Hummel no aguantaría mucho tiempo. Un cazafortunas como él no tiene mucha paciencia y él le dio a entender que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que fueran a vivir una vida cómoda. Como consecuencia, desapareció de sus vidas.

–¿De verdad lo crees? –Blaine lo miró ilusionado. Por un momento, se vislumbró a sí mismo sobre un escenario. Le encantaría poder vivir así.

–Claro… Pero todavía tienes que seguir trabajando… Esta noche, Sebastian pasará a buscarte a tu casa. Viste elegante, iréis a un buen restaurante y luego a la ópera. –El padre ordenó.

–Por supuesto.

El joven se bajó del coche para entrar en el almacén. Aún le quedaba alguna hora trabajando antes de irse a casa para prepararse para su nueva cita.

* * *

Blaine esperaba nervioso mientras se ajustaba la pajarita frente al espejo. Faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada para que Sebastian pasara a buscarlo. Si era sincero, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado. Iba a estar durante mucho tiempo deseando que alguien fracasara en cumplir sus sueños para que él sí pudiera conseguirlos. Le parecía algo egoísta. El timbre sonó y se puso un poco de colonia antes de ir a la puerta. Inspiró profundamente antes de abrir, intentando disipar sus nervios.

Sintió como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir al ver a uno de los hombres más hermosos que había visto. Iba muy elegante con su traje gris marengo, camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Sin embargo, sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa encantadora destacaban más que cualquier prenda que luciera.

–Hola… Supongo que eres Blaine. –El castaño preguntó. Él no conocía la historia que hacía que ese joven deseara casarse con él y vivir a su lado al menos hasta que termine su presidencia. Le intrigaba y le fascinaba… Además, si su marido iba a ser así de atractivo, no iba a protestar.

–Sí… ¿Tú eres Sebastian? –El moreno lo miró con una sonrisa.

–Ese soy yo. ¿Estás listo? Tenemos la reserva para la cena en 20 minutos y no quiero llegar tarde… No quiero que nos perdamos la ópera. –El más alto comentó.

–Sí, ya estoy… ¿Nos vamos?

A Anderson le gustó que Smythe hubiera subido a buscarlo en vez de esperarlo en el portal. Él vivía en un tercero y no tenía portero. Era lo que podía permitirse, sus padres le pagaban la matrícula del master y el un poco de dinero que le permitía pagar ese lugar. Lo que cobraba trabajando lo usaba para los gastos y para algún capricho.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio y, cuando llegaron abajo, el castaño se apresuró para abrir la puerta. El moreno se sintió halagado, normalmente era él quién tenía esos gestos hacia Kurt, por lo que recibía con agrado que lo cuidaran a él por una vez.

Había un coche lujoso con chófer frente al edificio y, por segunda vez, Sebastian abrió la puerta para que Blaine entrara. Los dos eran conscientes de que era una primera cita, tal vez poco típica, pero una primera cita al fin y al cabo. Tenían que conocerse mejor, que ver si congeniaban y si podían ser un buen matrimonio.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Perdón si no es muy interesante y es demasiado corto... Poco a poco entraremos en el drama de la historia...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES**_

El principio de la cena fue para que ambos se conocieron. Hablaron un poco de sus gustos y de sus relaciones con sus familias. Sebastian notó que Blaine evitaba hablar de su salida del armario, pero decidió esperar para preguntar a que tuvieran más complicidad.

La verdad es que tampoco profundizaban en temas polémicos, la conversación era más trivial. Eran dos desconocidos que tenían que acercarse porque pronto compartirían vida.

–¿Por qué un matrimonio concertado? –El moreno preguntó, intrigado. Algo tenía que haber para que el otro tuviera que recurrir a eso.

–Quiero ser político. –El castaño se encogió de hombros, como si eso fuera explicación posible.

–¿No has encontrado a una pareja que pueda ocupar ese lugar? –El estudiante insistió.

–Nunca he tenido novio. –El candidato a congresista informó.

–¿Nunca? –Anderson se extrañó.

–Nunca… Como pareces intrigado, te diré que no creo en el amor. Es un invento para intentar racionalizar algo puramente físico como es el sexo y el tener hijos. –Smythe sonrió con suficiencia.

–¿No crees en el amor? –Blaine estaba muy sorprendido.

–¿Tú sí? Por lo que me dijo tu padre… –Sebastian no esperaba esa reacción.

–Yo sí creo en el amor… Aunque no creo que yo pueda encontrarlo… He estado por casi ocho años en una relación… Bueno, con algún momento separados por circunstancias en las que ahora no voy a entrar… La cosa es que después de tantos años me ha dejado y esta vez es la definitiva… Y yo creo que no voy a poder enamorarme otra vez. Por eso acepté el matrimonio, no creo que pueda encontrar un marido y no tengo expectativas de enamorarme de nuevo… –El moreno se encogió de hombros.

–No lo entiendo… Yo no creo en el amor, por lo que no lo busco ni espero encontrarlo… Tú sí crees en el amor y deberías tener esperanza de encontrarlo… No quiero perder el tiempo y que en unos meses no quieras casarte conmigo o estemos casados y quieras divorciarte porque has conocido a tu amor.

–No pasará… Me he comprometido a ser tu marido y lo voy a cumplir. Puedes confiar en mí…

Smythe sabía que había algo más, pero no quería comentarlo. Sabía que no debía conformarse, pero también sabía que había pocas personas dispuestas a casarse en seis meses con él. Tenía que arriesgarse y aceptar lo que tenía, o no conseguiría esa familia que le ayudaría a ser presidente de USA.

* * *

Cuando la cena terminó, Blaine empezaba a tener alguna duda del comportamiento de su futuro marido. No era el tipo de personas que le gustaba conocer. Parecía algo presumido, altivo, prepotente… Anderson, a pesar de nacer en una familia privilegiada, creía en la igualdad de todos y en la posibilidad de que cualquiera encontrara el éxito gracias a su esfuerzo. Sin embargo, esos ideales parecían contrarios a los que s futuro esposo tenía.

Salieron a la calle y se dieron cuenta de que el chófer todavía no había llegado, lo que enfadó al otro. A Sebastian no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, esperaba que cada uno hiciera su trabajo a la perfección para que todo fuera bien.

El coche llegó y el castaño abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Un gesto como muchos que había hecho esa noche, pero que empezaba a parecerle forzado a Blaine. Tal vez era que no creía que pudiera ser amable con él cuando con los demás era borde.

–¿Por qué te has retrasado? Sabes de sobra que no podemos llegar tarde a la ópera. –El futuro político se mostró enfadado.

–Lo siento, señor. No había encontrado sitio por aquí cerca y el tráfico a estas horas es imposible. –El trabajador intentó justificarse.

–Debiste preverlo, sabes que no me gusta esperar. –Smythe no ocultaba su desagrado. –Espero que no vuelva a pasar.

–Sí, señor.

Anderson no dijo nada, pero le incomodaba que fuera así. El chófer no tenía la culpa del retraso y debería ser más comprensivo. Se preguntó si mostraría esa faceta cuando fuera político. Era algo que normalmente no era bien visto y tampoco se imaginaba a alguien así siendo un presidente justo, razonable y comprensivo con los problemas de los ciudadanos… Vamos, no se imaginaba que Sebastian Smythe fuera un presidente al que él votaría… Y mucho menos, con el que él se casaría de forma voluntaria sin ningún interés personal en el pacto.

* * *

Cuando Blaine entró a su casa después de su cita, dejó su abrigo y se dirigió al sofá. Las cosas no habían ido todo lo bien que deberían y empezaba a sentirse mal. Por un lado, quería casarse para que Sebastian se hiciera cargo de la empresa y él poder conseguir sus sueños. Por otro lado, no se veía capaz de estar casado con él ni de querer destrozarle sus sueños.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver un pañuelo sobre la mesa. Lo reconocía, era de su madre.

–¿Vienes solo? –James preguntó extrañado.

–Sí, bueno… Sebastian me ha acompañado, pero no ha subido.

–¿Por qué? –El hombre se mostró firme mientras su esposa le acariciaba el hombro para que se relajara.

–No queríamos… Es un matrimonio por conveniencia y ni siquiera tendremos la obligación de mantener relaciones para tener hijos porque los dos somos hombres. ¿Qué más da? –El joven se encogió de hombros.

–Soy gays, sois promiscuos, necesitáis sexo… ¡Si no se lo das se cansará! –El padre se aleteró.

–¡No! He aceptado casarme con él y será bajo mis normas. No me importa si tiene amantes, no seré celoso si no estoy enamorado… Pero no tendré sexo con alguien que no amo… Ese es mi límite. –El hijo casi gritó porque estaba muy enfadado. Tenía límites y no iba a renunciar a ellos. Una cosa era aceptar un matrimonio concertado y otra que sus padres se creyeran con el poder de ordenarle qué hacer con su cuerpo.

–Debes de ser el único marica que no quiere sexo… –Pam puso cara de asco, no le agradaba pensar en lo que harían, pero lo creía necesario.

–Debéis de ser los peores padres del mundo… No me puedo creer que me pidáis eso… Marcharos de mi casa. –Blaine les abrió la puerta para que salieran.

–No te conviene enfadarnos o te dejaremos sin nada… –James amenazó.

–¿Y qué me podéis quitar ya? ¡Fuera!

Los mayores obedecieron, pero el joven sabía que al día siguiente tendrían una nueva discusión. A veces deseaba marcharse y abandonarlo todo, pero le tenía tanto miedo a la soledad que por eso decidía aguantar… Y ya era demasiado tarde porque se había comprometido a casarse y no era alguien que faltara a su palabra…


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: NOVIAZGO PÚBLICO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar...

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 3: NOVIAZGO PÚBLICO_**

Como Sebastian, además de candidato a político, era hijo de un expresidente de USA y Blaine el hijo de un importante empresario, no era de extrañar que pronto comenzaran con los rumores de relación. Ninguno de los dos los había confirmado ni negado, simplemente habían evitado hablar del tema.

De todos modos, no se escondían. Era cierto que sus últimas citas habían sido en casa de uno y otro, pero también habían dado paseos o tomado algo por la ciudad. Como esa tarde, que los dos recorrían las calles de Washington mientras hablaban. Intentaban conocerse mejor, porque tarde o temprano acabarían siendo esposos. Ninguno quería que esa boda fuera entre dos desconocidos.

Si smythe era sincero consigo mismo, se sentía fascinado con Anderson. Cuanto más lo conocía, más le gustaba. Era muy diferente a él, algo que jamás pensó que le podría atraer. A pesar de que se conocían desde hacía poco tiempo, había visto que era amable y generoso. Eso contrastaba con su avaricia y altanería, pero suponía que sería bueno para encontrar un balance en la relación.

Físicamente, era muy atractivo. Su forma de vestir era algo distinta, pero lo hacía más apuesto si eso era posible. Era increíble, pero lo tenía todo, belleza, inteligencia, buena personalidad…

Sin embargo, lo que más le fascinaba eran sus hermosos ojos. Todavía no había decidido con qué color los iba a definir, cambiaban de color según la luz. Sin embargo, lo más maravilloso era que reflejaban lo que el otro estaba pensando con claridad.

Sabía que se sentía dolido cuando se mostraba borde con otras personas, algo que sabía que debía trabajar para que su matrimonio funcionase y para que la gente confiara más en él para votarle.

También sabía que le encantaba la música. Cada vez que paseando se encontraban a un artista tocando o cantando, se iluminaban sus ojos. Era hermoso de ver y se preguntaba por qué, si le gustaba tanto, no había decidido dedicarse a eso…

Porque, al dejar que sus ojos mostraran sus sentimientos, Blaine le había revelado a Sebastian que no le gustaba lo que estaba estudiando y no quería hacerse cargo del negocio familiar. Eso era un misterio para el castaño, que no encontraba un motivo para que alguien hiciera con su vida algo que no le gustaba.

No podía ser por cuestión de dinero, los Anderson tenían más que de sobra para que hubiera intentado encontrar su oportunidad. Tampoco por la desaprobación de sus padres porque Cooper, el hermano de Blaine, era actor.

Mientras la pareja paseaba, Sebastian vio al fondo unos paparazzi. Los estaban fotografiando mientras intentaban ocultarse para que no notaran su presencia. Afortunadamente, ellos no se dieron cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos.

Para que no se notara mucho, Smythe esperó unos minutos para actuar. Tal vez era el momento idóneo para confirmar su relación sin tener que hacer declaraciones.

–Blaine… No mires, pero hay unos paparazzi fotografiándonos. –El castaño informó mientras se acercaba y lo agarraba de la mano. Era un gesto inocente, pero sabía que era el primero que hacían en público. Hasta ese momento, habían mantenido cierta distancia.

–¿Qué quieres hacer? –El moreno preguntó, sospechando que había llegado el momento de dejar que todo el mundo descubriera su "relación".

–Si ahora te beso, parecerá fingido. Las otras veces que nos han visto no nos hemos besado… –El político se paró a pensar, tenían que encontrar la forma de que pareciera que no fingían.

–Tengo una idea… –El estudiante sonrió de manera adorable. –Sigamos paseando, pero vamos hacia casa de mis padres, está cerca de aquí.

Los dos siguieron caminando, hablando tranquilamente. Se comportaban como siempre, aunque tal vez se tocaban un poco más de lo habitual. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Anderson, Blaine sonrió y se volvió para que los dos se pudieran mirar frente a frente.

–Nunca nos han visto cuando nos despedimos. –El moreno informó con una sonrisa pícara.

–Tienes razón… Si intentásemos ser discretos, guardaríamos los besos para la despedida… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te bese? –Sebastian preguntó porque no quería equivocarse y hacer algo que el otro no quisiera. Lo cierto era que hasta ese momento el contacto físico había sido bastante limitado.

–En algún momento lo tendremos que hacer, ¿no? Vamos a casarnos… –El estudiante afirmó, pareciendo más seguro de lo que realmente se sentía.

–Pero no quiero precipitar las cosas, si no estás listo, simplemente nos podemos ir. –El castaño propuso.

–Estoy listo…

El político no esperó más tiempo, sabía que no tenía nada más que decir y solo esperaba que no se arrepintiera de ese gesto. Por eso comenzó a agacharse, lo que fue aprovechado por el otro para ponerse de puntillas, de manera que entre los dos eliminaron la diferencia de altura.

Sus labios se tocaron y, en ese momento, Smythe supo que estaba perdido. Esos labios iban a convertirse en su perdición, de eso estaba seguro. Nunca había sentido algo así mientras besaba a otro hombre. Siempre había supuesto que el amor no era para él, pero esa creencia empezaba a romperse cuando sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo deseaba unirse al joven que tenía frente a él. No le importaba la diferencia de edad, no le importaba que el otro solo estuviera con él porque habían concertado un matrimonio… Lo único que le importaba era que quería estar con ese hombre para siempre.

Por mucho que Sebastian deseara que ese beso fuera eterno, al final tuvieron que separarse. Blaine entró en casa de sus padres mientras el castaño se marchó sonriente.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Pam preguntó algo molesta. No le gustaba que su hijo fuera mucho a casa.

–Me ha acompañado Sebastian. Estábamos paseando por un parque y ha visto que estaban haciéndonos fotos. Hemos creído que la mejor manera de que se hiciera pública nuestra relación era que "nos pillaran" besándonos… Pero si lo hacíamos a la vista, parecería forzado. Como estábamos cerca, hemos decidido venir aquí y despedirnos con un beso. –El joven informó.

–¿Os han fotografiado besándoos? –Ella preguntó, su cambio de actitud era notable. Le agradaba ser la nuera del futuro presidente.

–Creo que sí.

–¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? –La madre ofreció, sorprendiendo a su hijo. Desde que comenzara el master, sus padres habían sido muy estrictos en cuanto a que debía hacerse cargo de sus gastos, lo que implicaba que no podía hacer allí ninguna comida. Ese cambio le agradó, a pesar de todo, eran su familia y los amaba…


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: AMBICIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Creo que voy a cambiar las actualizaciones de esta historia a los lunes definitivamente...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: AMBICIÓN**_

Kurt se sorprendió al ver las noticias de sociedad en Internet. Le encantaba mantenerse al día en los cotilleos de Washington. No era Nueva York, ese sueño había desaparecido cuando NYADA lo había rechazado. Le habría encantado ir a esa ciudad, porque eso habría significado que podría haber vivido libremente mientras mantenía una relación con Blaine Anderson.

Su relación con el hijo del empresario había sido puro interés. Se habían conocido en el instituto y había visto la oportunidad de su vida para tener todo lo que siempre había deseado. Conquistarlo no había supuesto mucho esfuerzo, estaba tan necesitado de cariño que simplemente con mostrarle su interés había caído a sus pies. Desde entonces, había conseguido hacer con él lo que había querido.

Al principio, pensaba que su novio no gastaba mucho dinero porque, al ser adolescente, sus padres no le daban muchos caprichos. Pensaba que los Anderson eran de esos padres que no consienten a sus hijos y les exigen que se ganen las cosas. Sin embargo, con el tiempo comprendió que nada más lejos de la realidad. Los padres de Blaine no les había gustado que saliera del armario, y la frialdad se había instaurado en la familia.

En el fondo, siempre había esperado que sus padres cedieran. Con Cooper viviendo su vida en Los Angeles intentando ser actor, siempre esperó que le dieran las riendas del negocio… Sobre todo, cuando él mismo se había puesto del lado de James para convencer al joven de que su destino era llevar la empresa y no dedicarse a la música o al teatro musical. Estaba interesado doblemente en que eligiera dirigir la compañía de su padre. Por una parte, tendría a su disposición el dinero y el lujo que tendría por ser el heredero de la empresa y por otra, porque así no le hacía competencia, como había pasado en su época de instituto.

Era evidente que sus planes no habían salido bien. Los Anderson le habían limitado el dinero al que tenía acceso y le hacían trabajar en uno de los puestos con menos remuneración en la empresa. Eso hizo que se marchara, no podía estar con alguien a quien no amaba y del que no podía obtener beneficio.

Esa mañana, su sorpresa fue mayúscula. En las páginas de sociedad, mostraban como el hijo del expresidente Smythe salía con el hijo de uno de los más importantes empresarios de la ciudad. Hasta ese momento todo habían sido rumores, a los que Hummel no les había dado ninguna credibilidad. Sin embargo, en las fotografías se veía como el político acompañaba al estudiante a casa de sus padres, en donde supuestamente iba a comer el más joven. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las imágenes donde, aunque desde un mal ángulo, parecía que se estaban besando.

No era que Kurt no creyera que Blaine pudiera besar a alguien en público, siempre había sido él quien no quería que se mostraran cariño cuando estaban con otras personas. Lo que no encajaba mucho era que lo hiciera delante de casa de sus padres.

Solo se le ocurría una opción, aunque le parecía casi imposible… ¿Acaso Anderson estaba con una persona por interés personal o de su familia? Tal vez podría beneficiarse de eso…

–¿Has visto a Blaine en las noticias? –Rachel preguntó inocentemente. Ella era la mejor amiga de Hummel, aunque le agradaba bastante el ex del otro.

–¿Te lo puedes creer? –El joven preguntó indignado.

–¿Por qué no? –La chica lo miró extrañada.

–¡No tiene ningún derecho!

–¿Eso que escucho son celos? –La chica preguntó divertida.

–Yo… –Hummel iba a responder que no, pero sabía que su amiga jamás aceptaría que estuviera con alguien solo por interés. Por eso sabía que tenía que mentir. –Sí, estoy celoso.

–Es culpa tuya, ¿sabes? Si tú no hubieras dejado a Blaine, él seguiría contigo. Te lo dije, estabas tan seguro de que Blaine no podía amar a nadie más que olvidabas que otro podía conquistarlo. –Berry se acercó a él.

–Tengo que hacer un plan para recuperarlo… –Kurt susurró, pero su amiga lo escuchó y negó con la cabeza. A partir de ahí, comenzó una discusión entre los amigos en cuestión de si debía o no intentar volver con Anderson…

* * *

–¡Cooper! –Jessie gritó mientras cogía su Tablet y salía al jardín en busca de su novio. Ella había conocido al mayor de los hermanos cuando éste había llegado a Los Ángeles. Durante años habían sido amigos, pero tan pronto él había estado listo para una relación seria, se habían dado una oportunidad. Apenas llevaban un año juntos, pero desde mucho antes ya sabía los problemas que tenía con su familia.

Cooper había tenido que abandonar a su hermano cuando decidió seguir su sueño de ser actor. Sus padres no lo consideraban buen ejemplo, por lo que le prohibieron verlo después de eso. Ese era el mayor dolor que sufría, echaba de menos a su pequeña Ardillita.

–Jess, ¿qué ocurre? –Anderson preguntó.

–¡Tu hermano! –Ella susurró y le pasó la Tablet, donde estaban las imágenes de Blaine junto a Sebastian y el tan esperado beso que habían conseguido captar.

–¿Qué?

–Parece que sale con el hijo del expresidente Smythe. –La mujer explicó.

–Eso suena a algo que a mi padre le gustaría mucho… –Cooper comentó.

–¿Crees que han podido presionarlo para que salga con él? ¿Realmente crees que alguien saldría con otra persona porque a su padre le interesa? –Ella cuestionó extrañada.

–No conoces a mi padre… Lo creo capaz de chantajear a su propio hijo por su interés. –El actor respondió tajantemente.

–Te conozco… ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Jessie lo miró con curiosidad. Sabía que su novio era alguien que solía parecer despreocupado y descuidado, pero sabía que en el fondo era para protegerse. Había sufrido mucho y eso le había llevado a desconfiar y no mostrar sus sentimientos.

–Tal vez va siendo hora de que le haga una visita a mi querido hermano… Es mayor de edad, ¿no? Mis padres ya no pueden prohibirnos vernos… –Anderson empezó a mirar vuelos, pero su novia lo detuvo.

–Tienes seis semanas hasta que termines el rodaje. Puedes esperar… ¿Qué puede pasar? No es como si se fueran a casar mañana… Es tu gran oportunidad para triunfar, no lo tires por la borda por algo que no sabes seguro… Tal vez tu hermano simplemente está enamorado. –Ella intentó calmarlo.

–Mis padres son homófobos, no estarían de acuerdo con que mi hermano tuviera un novio…

–Tal vez cambiaron. Tal vez su hijo les hizo cambiar de opinión cuando salió del armario… Hace años que no hablas con ellos, no sabes qué ha pasado. Cuando acabes la película, tú y yo iremos a Washington, ¿te parece bien? –Jessie insistió.

–Está bien… Gracias por ser la voz de la razón. Sin ti ya habría tirado todo por la borda y estaría camino al aeropuerto. –Cooper la besó.

–Todo saldrá bien, estoy segura…


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: EL COMPROMISO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **THiddles,** muchas gracias por tus maravillosos comentarios. Los Anderson son unos interesados y Blaine espera que fracase para poder triunfar él, parece que no hay manera de que ambos cumplan sus sueños, veremos qué pasa con eso en el futuro... El primer beso no ha sido muy romántico, pero por algo tenían que empezar... Kurt está ahí para fastidiar, ya sabrás más, de momento solo digo eso. Y Cooper traerá algo de esperanza... No creo que haya muchos más capítulos sin al menos uno de los dos, pero siempre hay una posibilidad... Espero que te guste como sigue... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: EL COMPROMISO**_

–Necesitamos un golpe de efecto, las encuestas dan un empate técnico en las primarias. Si ni siquiera conseguimos que seas el candidato del partido a Congresista, todo habrá sido en vano. –James Anderson comentó. Estaban en una reunión de partido, en la que preparaban la recta final para elegir al próximo candidato al congreso. En la mesa ovalada, varios hombres y mujeres discutían cómo podían ganar.

–¿Algo que se pueda prometer? –Kitty Wilde, directora de campaña de Smythe cuestionó. –Algo que cause impacto.

–No creo que una promesa electoral puede inclinar la balanza ahora. –Hunter, mano derecha de Sebastian, añadió. –La clave es poner el foco en él.

–Sólo se me ocurre una cosa, pero creo que es pronto para gastar ese recurso. –La rubia suspiró, estaba insegura, algo poco usual en ella.

–O lo hacemos ahora, o puede que no haya posibilidad de hacerlo. –Xavier intervino. Sabía que el principal problema que estaba teniendo su hijo era su juventud. Muchos de los que votarían al otro candidato, lo hacían porque creían que debía esperar. Sabía que su hijo quería ser presidente joven, no quería esperar a los cincuenta y él lo iba a apoyar.

–Bueno… Supongo que para las votaciones en el congreso podemos utilizar la boda… Sebastian… –La rubia miró al político. –Tienes que prometerte con Blaine. Tal vez… Si le pides que se case contigo en el último mitin que tenemos planeado antes de las primarias….

–¿No es un poco pronto? Blaine y yo llevamos saliendo… ¿Mes y medio? –Sebastian cuestionó, mirando a Blaine, que estaba sentado junto a él.

–La prenda nos vio en una de las primeras salidas, por lo que ellos saben que salimos desde hace un mes y medio, más o menos… Pero la última vez que me vieron con Kurt es hace seis meses, aunque sólo hace cinco que rompimos… Podríamos haber empezado poco después, por lo que llevaríamos cinco meses… ¿Sigue considerándose pronto? –Blaine intentó tranquilizarlo, si no conseguía ganar las primarias, ni siquiera sería candidato al congreso ese año, por lo que tendría que esperar más a cumplir sus sueños.

–Sería algo precipitado, pero no sería la primera pareja que se compromete tan pronto… –Xavier comentó. –¿Cuándo sería mejor la boda?

–Durante la campaña a congresista. No puede ser muy precipitada, quedaría raro y podrían sospechar… Pero tampoco tiene que llegar al día de la votación como congresista estando soltero, las personas que viven en familia suelen generar más confianza. –Kitty explicó.

–Eso nos dejaría sin luna de miel, ¿no? –Smythe quiso saber.

–No tiene por qué. Desde que se realiza la votación hasta que tomes posesión del cargo podría conseguiros unos días para que tengáis luna de miel. Cualquiera lo entendería, y después de venir empezarías a trabajar en el congreso. Eso sí, la luna de miel no sería larga… Aunque luego podrías iros más días durante vacaciones y así tener la luna de miel real y lo otro considerarlo una simple escapada. –Wilde informó.

–Por mí vale, ¿qué dices, Blaine?

* * *

Sebastian estaba muy nervioso. No entendía el motivo, sabía que Blaine iba a responder que sí a su pregunta. Sin embargo, sus manos sudaban y no podía sentarse en la silla mientras esperaba a que llegara su turno. Justo antes que él estaba hablando su contrincante, por lo que no sabía que hacer mientras esperaba su turno. No era un debate, primero uno seria entrevistado durante treinta minutos y luego el otro.

Cuando el otro terminó, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Smythe. No podía evitar darse cuenta de que el otro estaba nervioso, por eso, aprovechó para burlarse.

–¿Tan clara ves mi victoria? –El mayor cuestionó.

–No… Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en ti. Yo en tu lugar no me subestimaría. –Sebastian sonrió con malicia antes de salir para ser entrevistado.

Durante unos minutos, respondió a las preguntas, aunque miraba de reojo hacia la primera fila, donde estaba sentando Blaine. Ya había hablado con la presentadora del debate, por lo que ella sabía lo que planeaba hacer y se había mostrado muy colaboradora. Gracias a ella Anderson podía estar sentado en primera fila en vez de en el backstage.

–Señor Smythe… Quedan unos pocos minutos para concluir la entrevista. A su contrincante le he dado ese tiempo para que mandara el mensaje que quisiera, así que lo justo es que se lo dé a usted también. –La presentadora sonrió de manera cómplice.

–Bueno… Espero que después de una campaña tan dura, los votantes comprendan que hay algo que llevo días pensando hacer y no se me ocurría mejor manera de hacerlo que ahora y así poder compartirlo con todos… –El político se levantó sonriente y se dirigió hacia Blaine…

* * *

Blaine sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero a pesar de todo su corazón se aceleró cuando vio a Sebastian acercarse a él. Sabía que era el momento de poner en práctica sus dotes de actor y fingir sorpresa.

–Blaine… –El castaño agarró la mano del otro con dulzura mientras se arrodillaba. El moreno sonrió algo tímido, no sabía qué iba a decir. Esa era la única cosa que no le habían dicho. –Desde que te conocí has traído luz a mi vida, me has descubierto un mundo diferente y lo veo diferente. Eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido nunca y no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti.

* * *

Sebastian había sido todo lo sincero que había podido. Era cierto que Blaine sacaba una parte de él que no conocía. Por primera vez, encontraba sentido a querer ser mejor persona, a esforzarse por conocer a otra persona, a creer en el amor…

Desde luego, todavía no podía afirmar totalmente seguro que se había enamorado, pero había ciertas cosas que empezaba a sentir que no había sentido nunca y sabía hacia donde iba.

En el fondo, le habría gustado detener todo y temía que acabara volviéndose en su contra porque si se enamoraba y no era correspondido, iba a tener que vivir con él por el resto de su vida, algo que sería casi una tortura.

–Blaine, mi amor… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

Blaine se tapó la boca con las manos, fingiendo sorpresa y estar emocionado. Acabó asintiendo y diciendo "sí" mientras extendía su mano para aceptar el anillo de oro blanco con tres diamantes que le había comprado el que ya era su prometido.

Sebastian puso el anillo en el lugar que le correspondía y se levantó para fundirse en un beso con su futuro marido. El público aplaudió, realmente feliz por la pareja que acababa de compartir ese momento tan bonito con ellos, ajenos a que todo era una mentira para conseguir un objetivo, sus votos…


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: UN PLAN OSCURO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **Diana S. Smythe** , muchas gracias por comentar... Intento seguir la historia todos los lunes... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: UN PLAN OSCURO**_

Kurt no se podía creer que Blaine se hubiera comprometido tan pronto. Apenas habían pasado cinco meses desde que habían roto y se comprometía… Después de todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos y de todo lo que se había esforzado para que fuera Anderson el que se arrodillara y le pidiera matrimonio…

Pero no, los padres de su ex no creían que fuera oportuno. Primero porque eran demasiado jóvenes y luego porque su hijo necesitaba terminar su máster… Cualquier excusa era buena para evitar ese matrimonio.

Se preguntaba si firmarían un acuerdo prematrimonial. Los dos provenían grandes fortunas y juntos podrían ser el matrimonio más poderoso del país. Con influencias políticas y empresariales, tendrían el mundo a sus pies.

Para Hummel, eso no era justo, puesto que consideraba que él merecía todas esas cosas. Por eso, se puso unos pantalones muy ajustados y una camisa azul que resaltaba sus ojos y salió de casa. Su intención era intentar reconquistar a su ex.

Le costó algo encontrar un taxi, pero no quería arriesgarse a ir en metro y que los gérmenes de ese lugar acabaran contagiándole algo o, peor aún, que la suciedad acabara manchándolo y estropeando una camisa de la última colección de su diseñador favorito.

Llegó al pequeño apartamento en el que residía Blaine y se bajó del taxi. Debía reconocer que estaba nervioso, conseguir su objetivo dependía de ser lo que su ex quería, algo que nunca se le había dado bien. Cuando no se ama a una persona, es complicado ceder para hacerlo feliz. Durante su relación se había aprovechado de la soledad que tenía Anderson y de lo necesitado que estaba de amor para llevarlo a su terreno, algo que ya no le servía.

En el momento que llamó a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que su plan tenía un fallo. ¿Y si estaba Sebastian ahí con Blaine? ¿Y si interrumpía una cita? ¿Y si era Smythe el que habría? ¿Qué haría?

Para su fortuna, fue Anderson el que abrió la puerta, mostrando su sorpresa cuando reconoció a la persona que estaba frente a él.

–Kurt… ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí? –El moreno preguntó algo confuso.

–Blaine, cariño… ¿Puedo pasar para que hablemos? ¿O es mal momento? –Los ojos azules se fijaron en el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Era tan perfecto que dolía. Tenía tres hermosos diamantes que brillaban por la luz, en la banda de oro blanco que era elegante y masculina. Le sorprendió mucho, era algo que le habría gustado que le regalasen.

–No es que sea mal momento… Pero no se me ocurre nada de lo que podamos hablar. –El más bajo comentó algo frío. Suponía que su compromiso con Sebastian era lo que le había llevado allí y no le agradaba.

–Por favor, sólo será un momento. –El castaño suplicó, no le gustaba hacerlo, pero estaba desesperado. Después de años esforzándose para conseguir un novio con dinero, todo se iba a la borda de la peor de las maneras y su ex conseguía el mejor partido posible.

–Está bien, pasa. –Blaine accedió. Sin embargo, no quería problemas, por lo que le mandó un mensaje a Smythe, diciéndole que su ex había llegado y pidiéndole que se pasara a darle una "sorpresa" para salvarlo. Le había contado que no quería volver con él, que había jugado mucho con sus sentimientos, pero no confiaba en su fuerza de voluntad.

–¿A quién escribes? –Kurt preguntó.

–A mi madre, me tiene que mandar una receta porque voy a cocinar mañana para Seb y necesito saber si tengo que comprar algo. –El moreno inventó rápidamente.

–¿Qué tal todo? –El castaño quiso saber.

–No finjas, por favor. Los dos sabemos por qué estás aquí. –El estudiante levantó la mano para mostrar claramente su anillo. Notó envidia y dolor en los ojos azules que tanto lo habían enamorado en el pasado.

–Han pasado solo cinco meses… –Hummel protestó.

–No tengo que darte explicaciones. Lo que Sebby y yo sentimos… –Anderson comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

–¿De verdad estás comparando una relación de menos de seis meses con todos los años que tú y yo estamos juntos? –Kurt aparentó indignarse.

–Sí, lo voy a hacer. –Blaine se mostró firme. –Él me trata bien, me quiere, se preocupa por lo que quiero… Por una vez, no tengo que ser yo el que se esfuerza. En nuestra primera cita, vino él a buscarme y fue todo un caballero. Yo también tengo gestos hacia él… Él sabe que los dos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte para que la relación funcione.

–No estaba preparado para una relación. –El castaño intentó buscar una excusa.

–¿Y ahora sí? ¿Esperas que deje a la persona que mejor me ha tratado para volver contigo? –El moreno no salía de su asombro. Estaba viendo una cara de su ex que no había visto antes… O tal vez, no había querido ver.

–Sabes que yo te traté bien… –Hummel intentó defenderse, pero estaba desesperado y tenía que encontrar una manera de recuperar lo que creía que le pertenecía por derecho. –Pero entiendo que te cueste creerme… Por eso estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme. Si quieres, te demostraré lo que te quiero. Podemos ser amantes hasta que consiga que confíes en mí y dejes a Smythe por mí.

Anderson no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Lo sentía una ofensa, él jamás haría algo así a la persona que amaba. Era cierto que Sebastian no era el dueño de su amor, pero estaba comprometido y eso significaba algo para él. Que su ex no lo supiera, le mostraba que no le importaba lo que pensara.

Para su fortuna, el timbre sonó, interrumpiendo su conversación. Abrió la puerta y suspiró aliviado al ver a su prometido, que había ido a su rescate.

–¡Sorpresa! Sé que no habíamos quedado, pero pensé que te apetecería que salgamos juntos, ya que tengo algo de tiempo… –El político comentó mientras entraba y se encontró de frente a Kurt.

Le sorprendió reconocer al hombre que había sido el novio de Blaine, entre otras cosas porque lo recordaba como un antiguo amante. Empezó a plantearse si sus encuentros habían sido mientras estaba con Anderson o durante una de las épocas en las que habían roto.

Aun así, recordaba que solo le había movido el interés. Era de esos hombres que habían compartido momentos de pasión con él a cambio de regalos. ¿Se comportaba así con Blaine y se aprovechaba de lo que sentía por él?

–Lo siento, Kurt, pero creo que será mejor que dejemos las cosas como están. Te acompaño a la puerta. –El estudiante se armó de valor y sacó a su ex de su apartamento casi de malas maneras. –Y por favor, no vuelvas más.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la pareja decidió servirse una copa y sentarse en el sofá.

–¿Qué quería? –Sebastian preguntó preocupado.

–Quiere ser mi amante… –Blaine decidió ser sincero. –Pero no estoy interesado.

–No te culparía si lo quieres como tu amante. Nuestra relación no es de amor y eres libre en ese sentido. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado para que la prensa no te descubra y que busques a alguien discreto. –El castaño explicó con algo de dolor. No retendría al joven en contra de su voluntad. Nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar a hacerlo en ese momento, con la persona con la que parecía que pasaría el resto de su vida.

–No te diré que en un futuro no encuentre a alguien, pero te aseguro que no quiero a Kurt, ya no.

A pesar de la firmeza de las palabras de Anderson, Smythe se preocupó. No le importaba si tenía un amante, pero Hummel no era alguien que quisiera cerca de una persona tan maravillosa. Él si era capaz de ver la maldad en la gente y Kurt era egoísta, egocéntrico, ambicioso y narcisista. Algo que no encajaría con ser el amante de alguien importante en secreto y sin obtener un beneficio.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: LA VUELTA DE COOPER

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Los que me seguís en Facebook o en Wattpad, habréis visto que no he actualizado por motivos de salud. No ha sido nada grave, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para hacer nada (mucho menos con la inspiración y concentración necesaria para escribir). No os aburro más y os dejo con un capítulo que espero que os guste...

 **THiddles** , muchas gracias. Me alegra que te gusten las reuniones de campaña, no lo sé seguro, pero supongo que habrá alguna más. Blaine no es solo una cara bonita, está realizando estudios de postgrado (máster) y heredará una empresa que va a dirigir personalmente (al menos, ese es el plan de momento). Están comprometidos, algo precipitado pero necesario. Kurt siempre aparece para fastidiar las cosas. Blaine es honesto porque no tiene motivos para mentir. Van a estar mucho tiempo juntos y, si quieren que al menos las cosas vayan bien, deben ser sinceros. Poco a poco, se irán acercando más. Kurt fue un amante de Sebastian mientras estaba con Blaine, veremos si pasa algo con eso. Espero que te guste lo que viene. Besos

 **Diana S. Smythe** , muchas gracias. Siento el retraso, pero ya he vuelto. Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: LA VUELTA DE COOPER**_

Cooper y Jessie llegaron a Washington algo preocupados. Les parecía muy precipitado el compromiso de Blaine con Sebastian y las sospechas del mayor de los hermanos Anderson sobre esa relación habían aumentado. Por muy enamorados que estuvieran, creía que era demasiado pronto para casarse.

Sin embargo, había algo que le hacía dudar. ¿Cómo habían conseguido sus padres convencer a Smythe para que le pidiera matrimonio tan rápidamente? ¿Qué ganaba el hijo del expresidente con ese gesto?

No creía que fuera una persona que se dejara llevar por el amor, al menos esa era la sensación que daba cuando lo veía en entrevistas y reportajes. Sebastian era alguien racional y que rara vez se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos o por impulsos. ¿Por qué con su hermano había sido diferente?

–Relájate, Coop. Estoy segura de que todo tiene una explicación. –Jessie intentó tranquilizarlo.

–Estoy nervioso… ¿Cómo reaccionará Blaine? ¿Qué será lo que realmente está pasando? ¿Qué dirá al verme? No me había parado a pensar que no sé lo que le habrán contado nuestros padres sobre mí… ¿Y si no puedo ayudarlo? ¿Y si es tarde? –El actor suspiró frustrado. Empezaba a sentirse mal.

–Relájate, todo saldrá bien. No te pongas en lo peor, tal vez las cosas están mucho mejor de lo que te imaginas. –Ella insistió, empezando a pensar que debería haber ido ella sola primero antes de su pareja.

Se alojaron en un hotel, pero apenas estuvieron unos minutos allí. Lo justo para refrescarse y prepararse para ir a la sede del partido, donde muy pronto anunciarían los resultados de las primarias y sabrían si Sebastian sería candidato al congreso.

Al llegar, se dieron cuenta de que había mucho movimiento, algo que era normal. Su plan era acercarse a alguien que pudiera permitirles ponerse en contacto con Blaine. Sabían que no tenían el mejor de los planes, pero no tenían nada más.

Ponerse en contacto con los señores Anderson estaban fuera de todo plan, habían hecho un gran esfuerzo para que Cooper no pudiera vez a su hermano pequeño porque creían que lo llevaría por lo que ellos consideraban la mala vida.

Sin embargo, no pudieron encontrar a nadie antes de que anunciaran que Sebastian Smythe sería el candidato del partido para el congreso. Vieron a Blaine felicitando con un beso en los labios.

Después de eso, apenas pudieron verlos porque los rodearon muchas personas. Sin embargo, Jessie vio al expresidente Smythe y decidió acercarse a él. Pensó que tal vez era la mejor manera de acercarse a los chicos.

–Buenas tardes, expresidente. –Ella sonrió. –Mi nombre es Jessie Pierce. ¿Podría hablar un momento con usted?

–Buenas tardes. ¿Sobre qué quiere hablar? –Él cuestionó.

–Es algo privado… Si podemos ir a un sitio más discreto…

–Estoy felizmente casado. No va a conseguir nada de mí. –Xavier advirtió malinterpretando sus intenciones. A lo largo de los años varias mujeres se habían acercado a él con la intención de tener algo con él al cambio de dinero, del mismo modo que le había pasado a su hijo. La diferencia era que él jamás había caído en la tentación porque amaba y respetaba a su esposa.

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es eso! Es un asunto familiar… De verdad… Si se va a sentir más cómodo, no me opondría a que su esposa o su hijo y su prometido nos acompañen. Aunque si me da a elegir, preferiría su hijo… Y yo avisaré a mi pareja, también nos acompañará. Si le sirve de ayuda, su nombre es Cooper… Cooper Anderson. –Jessie informó y en ese momento supo que había llamado la atención del expresidente.

–Un momento… –El hombre se volvió y llamó a uno de los organizadores del evento. –Puede acompañar a la señorita y su pareja a una sala de reuniones, iré allí con mi hijo en unos minutos.

–Gracias…

* * *

–¿Dónde vamos? –Sebastian preguntó mientras seguía a su padre.

–¿Blaine te ha hablado de Cooper Anderson? –Xavier cuestionó.

–No… ¿Quién es? –El joven quiso saber.

–Es el hijo mayor de James Anderson, hermano de Blaine. Es actor y vive en Los Angeles, pero, por alguna extraña razón, ha venido hoy y no estaba junto al resto de su familia mientras esperábamos los resultados. –El mayor explicó.

–¿Qué crees que sucede? –El candidato a congresista quiso saber.

–Lo primero, quiero que sepas que agradezco muchísimo a James su apoyo tanto para mis campañas como para las tuyas… –El expresidente empezó a hablar.

–¿Pero? –Sebastian estaba intrigado.

–Es muy conservador… Cooper es actor y salió de la vida de los Anderson cuando decidió seguir sus sueños en vez de hacerse cargo del negocio familiar… James nunca lo ha reconocido, pero no se necesita un genio para darse cuenta de que era así. –Xavier informó.

–¿Crees que quiere algo de Blaine? –Eso era lo que le preocupaba al joven.

–No lo sé… ¿No te has preguntado nunca por qué alguien tan joven y agradable sacrifica encontrar el amor y ser feliz para aceptar un matrimonio de conveniencia? –El expresidente preguntó sinceramente.

–Dime claro lo que piensas. –El candidato a congresista pidió, conocía a su padre lo suficiente como para saber que pasaba algo.

–Creo que James es homófobo. Encaja con otras cosas de él y… Bueno, quiero saber qué es lo que tiene que decirnos Cooper… Tal vez conozcamos el motivo real por el que Blaine ha aceptado casarse contigo y podamos ayudarlo. –El mayor admitió.

–Te apoyaré en cualquier cosa que quieras hacer para ayudar a Blaine. –Sebastian dijo con firmeza.

–Vamos a hablar con Cooper, escucharemos lo que nos tenga que decir, y tomaremos decisiones con respecto a eso.

* * *

Cooper y Jessie estaban en una sala de reuniones, realmente nerviosos. No sabían quién iba a ir ni tampoco como iban a explicarles lo sucedido. Esperaban que fueran comprensivos y les dejaran hablar con Blaine. El mayor sabía que sería difícil tener una relación de hermanos después de tanto tiempo, pero estaba dispuesto a trabajar todo lo que fuera posible.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a Xavier entrar en la sala, era el momento de la verdad, el momento de demostrar que él quería recuperar a su hermano. Sintió alivio al ver que Sebastian seguía a su padre, pero algo de decepción cuando éste cerró la puerta indicando que nadie más iría, que Blaine no los acompañaba.

–Buenas tardes. –El candidato a congresista saludó muy serio. Los otros dos respondieron con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Comprenderéis que proteja a Blaine. Ahora que voy camino a ser un político influyente y él a ser dueño de su empresa, supongo que habrá gente que quiera acercarse a nosotros por interés. Os doy media hora para convencerme de que ese no es vuestro caso.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: PROTEGER A BLAINE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Voy empezando a volver a la rutina, espero la semana que viene volver a mi horario habitual...

 **Diana S. Smythe,** gracias por comentar... El drama llegará (espero), pero de momento necesito "cerrar" la trama de Cooper... Aun así, espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: PROTEGER A BLAINE**_

Cooper y Jessie estaban en una sala de reuniones, realmente nerviosos. No sabían quién iba a ir ni tampoco como iban a explicarles lo sucedido. Esperaban que fueran comprensivos y les dejaran hablar con Blaine. El mayor sabía que sería difícil tener una relación de hermanos después de tanto tiempo, pero estaba dispuesto a trabajar todo lo que fuera posible.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a Xavier entrar en la sala, era el momento de la verdad, el momento de demostrar que él quería recuperar a su hermano. Sintió alivio al ver que Sebastian seguía a su padre, pero algo de decepción cuando éste cerró la puerta indicando que nadie más iría, que Blaine no los acompañaba.

–Buenas tardes. –El candidato a congresista saludó muy serio. Los otros dos respondieron con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Comprenderéis que proteja a Blaine. Ahora que voy camino a ser un político influyente y él a ser dueño de su empresa, supongo que habrá gente que quiera acercarse a nosotros por interés. Os doy media hora para convencerme de que ese no es vuestro caso.

–Yo… –Cooper estaba tan nervioso que no sabía por dónde empezar. Miró a su pareja y ésta le sonrió y asintió, dándole ánimos para seguir. En el fondo, Anderson sabía que sólo debía ser sincero, que las circunstancias estaban a su favor. –No quiero ninguna ventaja por ser hermano de Blaine, sólo quiero recuperar la relación con mi hermano. Mis padres me echaron de casa cuando les dije que no me haría cargo de los negocios familiares y que iba a Los Angeles para ser actor. Mi hermano entonces tenía diez años, por lo que cuando mis padres le prohibieron tener contacto conmigo, no tuvo alternativa que obedecer. Cuando cumplió dieciocho años, intenté ponerme en contacto con él, pero no sé qué le habían contado mis padres, pero él no quiso hablar conmigo. Ese echo dolió más de lo que nadie se pueda imaginar, era la única familia que esperaba tener y me rechazó sin siquiera darme tiempo a explicarme.

–Si Blaine no quiso hablar contigo hace cinco años… ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hará ahora? –Xavier intervino, todavía dudaba de él, pero quería saber su historia antes de emitir un juicio.

–No lo voy a negar, he venido porque lo vi con Sebastian… –Los dos Smythe alzaron la ceja incrédulos de que reconociera tan abiertamente que quería obtener algún beneficio. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran decir nada, Cooper continuó con su explicación. –Mis padres eran realmente homófobos y sólo toleraban a los homosexuales si podían obtener un beneficio. Descubrir que mi hermano era gay me preocupó porque no sabía si mi padre le había hecho algo… Seré sincero, creo que mi padre ha podido presionar a Blaine para que aceptara la relación. Sé que existe la posibilidad de que realmente esté enamorado y que mis padres no han tenido nada que ver, pero no paro de pensar que tal vez no sea así.

Xavier y Sebastian se miraron preocupados. El relato de Cooper encajaba con dos cosas que ellos sabían. Por un lado, confirmaban sus sospechas de la homofobia de Anderson, algo que les hacía preguntarse cómo había sido la salida del armario del joven. Por otro lado, no tenían respuestas a sus dudas más grandes. Tal vez la opinión de James había cambiado en ese tiempo o incluso había hecho un esfuerzo por su hijo…

–¿Crees que tus padres lo han podido presionar? –Xavier decidió preguntar.

–Conmigo lo hicieron. Cuando les dije que quería ser actor, me dijeron que ellos no lo consentirían. Básicamente me dieron dos opciones, la primera era perder a mi familia para siempre a cambio de cumplir ese sueño. La otra era quedarme, casarme con una buena mujer, adecuada para la vida de empresario que iba a llevar… No tengo todos los datos y tal vez no sea así en el caso de Blaine, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez él eligió abandonar sus sueños por seguir contando con ellos. –Cooper explicó resignado.

–O tal vez sí… –Sebastian miró a su padre, quien enseguida reconoció la mirada de su hijo. Quería venganza, quería dañar a las personas que habían hecho daño a Blaine. Ese fue el momento en el que Xavier se dio cuenta de que su pequeño se había enamorado. El mayor quería gritar, celebrarlo, era lo que siempre había querido para él. Sin embargo, como no sabía si ese amor era correspondido, tenía también un sentimiento de tristeza y desolación. Intentó que no se mostraran sus verdaderos sentimientos antes de hablar.

–¿Qué vas a hacer para descubrir la verdad?

–Voy a hablar con Blaine, no voy a permitir que sea chantajeado o presionado para hacer algo que no quiere. –El más joven tuvo que ser detenido por su padre, porque ya se dirigía a la puerta.

–Espera un poco, piensa qué harás si descubres que le han forzado a estar contigo. Sabes que vuestras circunstancias no son normales. –Xavier lo miró a los ojos.

–¿A qué se refiere con que sus circunstancias no son normales? Vale, el compromiso es público, pero eso no significa que se vayan a casar ya o se hayan casado, ¿no? No entiendo qué es tan poco normal. –Cooper intervino, preocupado por lo que podía estar pasando.

–Necesitamos que firmen un acuerdo de confidencialidad antes de contarles. –El expresidente comentó. –Comprenderán que todavía no confíe al cien por cien en ustedes, por lo que lo mejor será esperar y contarles la verdad en otro momento. Yo hablaré con los abogados, hijo, tú habla con Blaine.

Sebastian asintió y salió de allí corriendo, en busca de su prometido. Lo encontró junto a tres compañeros de partido, riendo totalmente integrado. A pocos metros de distancia, dos periodistas con su cámara en la mano esperando encontrar una noticia interesante.

–Hola amor. –Blaine comentó al ver a su pareja, sonriendo mientras se acercaba un poco más a él para darle un beso. Era consciente de que los observaban, por lo que el beso fue en los labios, pero no muy intenso porque debían guardar las formas.

–Hola, cariño. –Sebastian se acercó como si quisiera darle un beso en la mejilla, pero aprovechó la cercanía para susurrar. –Tengo algo que contarte.

El joven no obtuvo más respuesta que una simple negación con la cabeza y una sonrisa. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había encontrado a la persona perfecta para estar a su lado. Era inteligente, cariñoso, estaba dispuesto a fingir su relación… Pero se preguntaba a cambio de qué.

Cuando las personas con las que estaban los dejaron a solas, Blaine lo abrazó. Al darse cuenta de la expresión de su prometido, decidió explicarse.

–Nos están observando… ¿Querías contarme algo? Vamos a un sitio privado a hablar… Aunque tal vez piensen que vamos a hacer cosas… Indebidas… –Blaine sujetó la corbata de su pareja y se acercó para besarlo otra vez.

–¿Has bebido? –El castaño lo miró con la ceja alzada.

–Bueno… Los camareros no paraban de pasar con copas de champán… –Anderson se sonrojó al reconocerlo. Sin saberlo, había hecho que el otro se enamorara aún más.

–Eres adorable… Me da igual lo que opinen, pero necesito que estés algo más consciente cuando hablemos… ¿Quedamos mañana a comer?

–Claro…


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: CONFESIONES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar...

 **Diana S. Smythe,** muchas gracias. Sebastian va a ponerse cada vez más mono... Al menos, eso espero... Y las cosas irán mejorando entre ellos... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: CONFESIONES**_

Sebastian salió corriendo del baño mientras se ponía la camisa porque alguien había llamado la puerta. No le importaba que su pelo estuviera todavía húmedo por la ducha que acababa de darse o estar todavía abrochándose los botones de la camisa, sabía que era su padre que iba a hablar con él.

La noche anterior había sido una locura. Blaine y él habían seguido en la fiesta y, fiel a lo que le había dicho el moreno, cada vez que un camarero pasaba, el estudiante cogía una copa de champán para celebrar el éxito de su prometido.

Eso había conseguido que el castaño decidiera no dejarlo pasar la noche solo por si necesitaba algo. Eso había conseguido que lo llevara a su casa y, como no esperaba invitados, la única cama que estaba preparada era la suya propia. Decidió que dormirían juntos, esperaba que el otro no pensara nada malo porque su intención no era otra que cuidarlo en la resaca cuando se despertara.

Intentó ponerle algo de ropa para dormir, pero como no pudo, decidió que él durmiera en calzoncillos y ropa interior. Esperaba que el otro no se enfadara porque le quitara la ropa, pero no quería que durmiera incómodo con el pantalón del traje y la camisa.

–Hola, papá. –El joven saludó a su progenitor.

–Hola, hijo. ¿Qué tal acabasteis ayer? –El mayor preguntó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en el perchero de la entrada.

–Bueno… Blaine disfrutó mucho, esto te lo aseguro. –Sebastian sonrió mientras caminaban al salón.

–¿Has hablado con él? –Xavier preguntó, pero se sorprendió al recibir una respuesta que no provenía de su hijo.

–¿De qué tenía que hablar conmigo? –Blaine preguntó mientras salía de la habitación donde había dormido, con unos pantalones que claramente pertenecían a alguien más alto que él y en camiseta interior.

–Vaya… No sabía que habíais pasado la noche juntos… –El mayor se sintió algo cohibido porque hasta ese momento había evitado cualquier relación con los amantes de su hijo y no sabía cómo debía reaccionar en situaciones así.

–No es lo que piensas, papá. Blaine no se encontraba bien y decidí traerlo aquí… No quería que estuviera en su casa solo… –Sebastian parecía algo molesto y se volvió para hablar con su prometido. –Blaine… ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza? ¿Algo de comer?

–¿Me trajiste a tu casa porque estaba borracho y no querías que estuviera solo? –El moreno cuestionó. Si su mente estuviera despejada, jamás habría reconocido su estado la noche anterior, pero todavía estaba algo desubicado.

–Eres mi prometido, tengo que cuidar de ti. ¿Recuerdas que ayer te dije que tenía que hablar contigo? Mi padre ha venido a ver si lo había hecho. Luego, cuando te encuentres mejor, te cuento todo… Pero, ahora, yo me sentiría mejor si desayunas un poco. ¿Te apetece algo en especial? –El candidato a congresista preguntó.

–Bueno… Me gustaría tomar café, si puede ser. –Anderson pidió algo avergonzado.

–Claro que tengo café… La asistenta ha ido a comprar croissants, tengo pan para hacer tostadas, fruta y cereales… ¿Qué te apetece? –Sebastian sonrió con dulzura.

–Algo de fruta y un croissant estará bien… Y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, si puede ser. –El moreno se sonrojó porque no le gustaba pedir cosas, se había acostumbrado a conseguirlas por sí mismo.

Los dos acompañaron al más joven a la cocina y esperaron a que desayunara para hablar de lo que realmente les importaba. Mientras comía, los otros dos intentaron mantener una conversación relajada.

Cuando Anderson terminó, se dirigieron al salón para tener esa conversación que tanto les interesaba. Blaine se sentó junto a Sebastian y decidió apoyarse en el hombro del otro, estaba demasiado cansado y solo quería sentir la proximidad de otra persona.

La noche anterior se había sentido bien al recibir el cariño de su prometido, extrañaba sentirse tan cerca de alguien. Kurt había sido un novio distante, muy poco dado a demostrar su amor. Tal vez ese cambio le aportaría más cosas de las que pensaba en un momento.

Al sentir al otro tan cerca, el candidato a congresista pasó su brazo por la espalda del otro para sostenerlo todo lo cerca que podía. Sabía que ya no tenía sentido negar lo que sentía y, aunque sabía que sus sentimientos todavía no eran correspondidos, sabía que existía la posibilidad de conquistar al hombre que tenía a su lado y se iba a esforzar para conseguirlo. Tal vez, en algún momento, su relación no sería una farsa y conseguirían ser completamente felices en su matrimonio.

–Ayer vino Cooper a la celebración. –Xavier le explicó.

–¿Cooper? –Blaine tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta a quién se refería. –¿Cooper Anderson?

–Sí, tu hermano Cooper… –El expresidente confirmó. –Nos comentó unas cosas que nos preocupan…

–¿Os ha chantajeado? No sabe nada de mí desde hace más de diez años… ¡Si se habrá enterado de mi sexualidad por la prensa! Sea lo que sea lo que ha dicho que quiere, no le creáis. Nunca ha querido saber nada de la familia… –El moreno negó con la cabeza.

–Eso no es del todo cierto… Al menos su versión, algo que me encaja con lo que sé sobre tu padre. Tus padres lo echaron de casa porque no quiso dedicarse al negocio familiar y le prohibieron tener contacto contigo porque creían que podría ser un mal ejemplo para ti. ¿Los crees capaces de hacer algo así? –Sebastian preguntó.

Xavier vio como el joven bajaba la mirada, algo que para su hijo era imposible de notar porque Anderson seguía con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del político. Empezó a darse cuenta de que Cooper tenía más razón de la que ellos pensaban.

–Blaine, puedes confiar en nosotros, no vamos a juzgarte. Solo queremos ayudarte. –El mayor explicó.

–¿Me prometéis que, os cuente lo que os cuente, no os enfadaréis conmigo? –El moreno preguntó y los otros dos se miraron asustados. ¿Qué podía ser tan malo para que pensara que iban a enfadarse con él?

–Lo prometo. –Sebastian besó el pelo del otro con dulzura, esperaba poder protegerlo de todo.

–Yo también lo prometo. –Xavier sabía que necesitaban escuchar lo que fuera a contar.

–Mis padres no llevaron nada bien cuando salí del armario. Son homófobos, por mucho que últimamente tengan que ocultar su opinión porque sus creencias no son tan fuertes como su ambición. Llevan años apoyando candidatos que creen que pueden tener éxito para poder contar con algún tipo de privilegio, pero su apoyo sólo dura mientras crean que pueden tener beneficio. Desde que salí del armario, empezaron a distanciarse de mí. Debí haberlo imaginado, no iban a consentir que su hijo fuera lo que ellos consideraban una deshonra. Cuando cumplí dieciocho años, les dije que quería ser cantante y que me encantaría contar con su apoyo. Al día siguiente, mi padre trajo la solicitud para estudiar Administración de empresas aquí en Washington y me dijo que, si quería seguir siendo su hijo, debía dedicarme a los negocios familiares. Tenía dudas, así que hablé con el que era mi novio. Kurt me dijo que debía ser inteligente, que tenía que mirar por mi futuro. Dijo que tenía ante mí la oportunidad de garantizar mi futuro y el de mi familia. Me presionaron tanto que decidí aceptarlo y olvidar mis sueños… Hasta que mi padre me dijo que debía comprometerme contigo. Ahí me convenció de era mi oportunidad para convertirme en lo que yo quisiera. Siento no haberte contado mis verdaderos motivos para comprometerme contigo, pero temía que me rechazaras por eso. –Blaine escondió su cara en el hombro del otro, avergonzado por lo que acababa de confesar.

–No tienes que disculparte, no me conocías y te estaban forzando a hacer algo que no querías… Si quieres, podemos romper el compromiso. No quiero que te sientas obligado o que hagas algo que no quieres… –Sebastian contuvo la respiración, no sabía cuál sería la respuesta del otro. Aun así, quería que fuera totalmente libre para decidir.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: DECISIONES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar...

 **Diana S. Smythe** , muchas gracias por comentar... Aquí tienes los dos momentos que deseabas, la respuesta a Sebastian y el encuentro con Cooper... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: DECISIONES**_

–Siento no haberte contado mis verdaderos motivos para comprometerme contigo, pero temía que me rechazaras por eso. –Blaine escondió su cara en el hombro del otro, avergonzado por lo que acababa de confesar.

–No tienes que disculparte, no me conocías y te estaban forzando a hacer algo que no querías… Si quieres, podemos romper el compromiso. No quiero que te sientas obligado o que hagas algo que no quieres… –Sebastian contuvo la respiración, no sabía cuál sería la respuesta del otro. Aun así, quería que fuera totalmente libre para decidir.

–¡Por supuesto que no quiero romper el compromiso! –El moreno respondió, sonando casi ofendido.

–Entiende que quería asegurarme de que realmente quieres seguir con todo esto. –El castaño aclaró y vio como la mirada del otro se dirigía disimuladamente hacia donde Xavier seguía sentado. El mayor entendió que querían estar solos.

–Voy a hacer una llamada… Os dejo un rato a solas. –El expresidente se levantó.

–Gracias. –Su hijo sonrió hacia él. Los dos esperaron en silencio unos segundos a que el otro se fuera.

–Sebastian… Estos días a tu lado están siendo maravillosos y no los cambiaría por nada del mundo… Tal vez no haya amor entre nosotros, pero me has tratado mejor que nadie en años y… No quiero perder eso… Quiero ayudarte a conseguir tus sueños… Y me agrada mucho estar contigo y no quiero que sea algo temporal… Con el tiempo, espero que estemos mejor, tengamos más complicidad y seamos felices… Juntos… –Blaine confesó con una sonrisa.

–Me alegra que pienses así, yo también estoy muy bien contigo y me encanta cada segundo que paso contigo. Solo quería que no te sintieras presionado a hacer algo que no querías solo porque tus padres te habían obligado. Ahora nos tienes a nosotros y… Bueno, dentro de poco serás familia… –El mayor explicó.

–No hemos hablado de qué vamos a hacer con nuestros apellidos tras la boda… –El moreno planteó su duda, aunque él tenía una propuesta que creía que sería aceptada.

–Eso es fácil, uniremos los dos… –El político se encogió de hombros, no creía que hubiera otra alternativa.

–Bueno… Yo no siento ninguna vinculación hacia el apellido Anderson y el apellido Smythe es muy importante para el mundo de la política y creo que tal vez no deberías cambiar… –El estudiante se sonrojó.

–¿Estás insinuando que quieres ser un Smythe? –Sebastian quería saltar de alegría. No podría ni habérselo imaginado en sus mejores sueños. Siempre pensó que acabaría uniendo su apellido al de su compañero, algo en lo que estaba de acuerdo para mostrar la igualdad en la relación. Sin embargo, le hacía ilusión que pudiera darle su apellido al otro, como símbolo de que le estaba entregando una familia, ya que la suya no era lo suficientemente buena.

–¡Claro! No tiene para mí ningún sentido ser un Anderson porque no me siento uno. Sé que mi familia jamás me aceptará, aunque estas últimas semanas me hayan hecho sentir lo contrario… Y no tiene sentido que lleve un apellido que no siento como mío. Tu padre y tú me habéis hecho sentir más en familia que mis propios padres en todos estos años. –Blaine confesó y el otro le agarró de la mano.

–Puede que entre nosotros no haya amor, pero me alegra que haya confianza y cariño. Creo que seremos un buen matrimonio y espero hacerte feliz. –El castaño suspiró.

–Yo también lo creo y espero hacerte feliz.

Se dieron un pico, una muestra de cariño que reflejaba que los dos estaban dispuestos a cumplir su parte del trato.

* * *

Finalmente, Blaine había aceptado ir a ver a Cooper. Lo que le habían contado encajaba perfectamente con lo que él había vivido, por lo que no tenía ningún reparo en reconocer que podría ser verdad. La perspectiva de recuperar a su hermano lo emocionaba. Si era así, volvería a tener a alguien en la familia que se preocupara por él y realmente lo respetara.

Sin embargo, había tenido una única exigencia, y era que Sebastian estuviera a su lado. Aunque no hacía mucho tiempo que se conocían, confiaba plenamente en él para apoyarlo, protegerlo e intuir si las intenciones de su hermano eran reales o solo buscaba algún beneficio propio al recuperar la relación con él.

Decidieron que el encuentro fuera en una sala de reuniones en un hotel. Querían un lugar tranquilo, pero tampoco querían que fuera en su propio hogar porque no confiaban en Cooper todavía. Que la historia encajara con lo que ellos sabían no significaba que fuera real.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Blaine apretó con fuerza la mano de su prometido y éste le sonrió, dándole todo su apoyo. En ese momento, el moreno supo que todo estaría bien, que con Sebastian a su lado sería capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa, incluso dedicarse a la música.

Uno de los empleados del hotel les dirigió a la sala de reuniones donde ya esperaban Cooper y Jessie. Los dos se levantaron cuando los vieron entrar y se saludaron con un frío apretón de manos. Sin embargo, era lo único que en ese momento se sentía bien, puesto que no tenían confianza suficiente para darse abrazos.

–Bueno… –Se notaba que el mayor de los hermanos estaba nervioso. Había estado esperando ese momento durante años y, cuando había llegado, no sabía qué hacer.

–¿Por qué no empiezas contándome qué pasó para que te fueras de casa y no volvieras a verme hasta ahora? –Blaine propuso, tan incómodo y nervioso como el otro. Smythe lo notó y le agarró con fuerza la mano.

A partir de ahí, Cooper le contó todo lo que Sebastian ya sabía. La historia era exactamente la misma, por lo que podría ser real. Además, los señores Anderson que describía eran los mismos que habían chantajeado a Blaine para que aceptara un matrimonio concertado o que renunciara a sus sueños para hacerlos felices.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –El más joven decidió preguntar.

–Quiero recuperar a mi hermano… Sé que mis padres no quieren ninguna relación contigo y si tú no la quieres, lo aceptaré… Pero quiero que seas tú quien decida si quieres que seamos hermanos, no ellos… –Cooper dijo sinceramente. –Y quiero que conozcas a Jessie, ella es parte de mi vida y para mí sería muy importante que os llevéis bien.

–No puedo prometerte que tengamos una relación de hermanos normal porque hace muchos años que no hablamos… Pero sí puedo prometerte que lo voy a intentar… Me encantaría recuperar a mi hermano. –Blaine sonrió relajado por primera vez. Creía a Cooper y quería intentar tener una relación con él. ¿Tal vez podría ser el padrino de su boda?


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: LA CAMPAÑA ELECTORAL

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Este capítulo será un pequeño enlace porque daremos un pequeño salto en la historia... Siento si el capítulo no es tan interesante como los anteriores, pero sentía que debía cambiar el tema hacia la boda porque hasta ese momento no tengo grandes planes para la historia... Calculo que serán un total de 17 capítulos, así que nos acercamos a la recta final...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: LA CAMPAÑA ELECTORAL**_

La directora de campaña de Sebastian estaba volviéndose loca. Tenía que compaginar los eventos de la campaña, con los eventos sociales a los que los Smythe o los Anderson debían acudir, las fechas de exámenes y entrega de trabajos de Blaine y los preparativos para la boda.

No quería descuidar nada porque todo debía hacerse de manera perfecta para que nadie se molestara. Blaine debía terminar en ese momento su máster ya que, según le había dicho Sebastian, después le buscarían oportunidades para tocar y cantar por los bares a su alrededor.

Era algo que a ella le incomodaba porque sabía que era difícil que pudieran compaginar una carrera de cantante con un congresista, senador o presidente… No entendía qué clase de pacto habían hecho Anderson y Smythe, pero no iba a meterse en ello.

Además, la pareja ya le había comentado que querían que, al casarse, ambos tuvieran el apellido Smythe. Eso relajaba un poco su trabajo, porque Sebastian no tendría que cambiar su apellido y por lo tanto se ahorraba todo el papeleo que habría tenido si hubieran decidido juntar ambos apellidos y ser los Anderson-Smythe o los Smythe-Anderson.

Sin embargo, tener toda esa información no facilitaba su trabajo y en ese momento estaba preparando la lista de invitados a la boda. No solo debía asegurarse de que nadie se quedara sin invitación, tenía que pensar como distribuiría las mesas.

La ceremonia tendría lugar el fin de semana antes de las votaciones, para asegurarse de que todos lo tenían presente al candidato en el momento de las votaciones y que recordaban que, aunque todavía no tenía una familia, estaba empezando a construirla.

Sobre todo, había un problema que le preocupaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Cooper Anderson? Cuando Sebastian le había dicho que Blaine y su hermano se estaban esforzando en retomar su relación y que, por tanto, estaría invitado a la boda, se sorprendió bastante. Sabía que los Anderson no querían ninguna relación con él, pero tampoco quería sentarlo como si fuera un invitado más y no un miembro de la familia.

Kitty dejó las cosas que estaba haciendo porque llegó la hora de salir de su despacho. Tenía 30 minutos para llegar al lugar donde se realizaría el enlace. Habían elegido uno de los hoteles más lujosos y elegantes de la ciudad, que disponía de unos salones lo suficientemente grandes como para albergar a todos los invitados.

Al llegar allí, vio a Sebastian solo, algo que le sorprendió. Se acercó a él y rápidamente preguntó.

–¿Y tu prometido? –Ella cuestionó.

–Está en camino… Tenía que hablar con un profesor… Ya sabes, las últimas semanas de curso son una auténtica locura. –El castaño sonrió para tranquilizarla.

–¿Cree que va a terminar ya? No me gustaría que con los preparativos de la boda y los compromisos suspenda algo y tenga que retrasar su graduación. –La rubia quiso saber, realmente preocupada.

–Tranquila, va muy bien y tendremos graduación… Hablando de graduación… ¿Vamos a poder tener una fiesta privada o también vamos a convertir su graduación en un espectáculo social? –El candidato a congresista la miró serio.

–Lo siento, Sebastian. Sé que te gustaría que fuera privado, pero hasta que seas presidente vas a tener que socializar con todas las personalidades importantes del país. Yo me encargaré de buscar el lugar, no te preocupes. –Ella lo intentó tranquilizar.

–Siento el retraso. –Blaine los interrumpió y se acercó a su novio para darle un beso.

–Ahora que estamos todos, vamos dentro. Es uno de los pocos lugares en la ciudad que puede acoger la boda, así que realmente espero que os guste… –La directora de campaña explicó.

Entraron en el hotel y enseguida se acercó el gerente para darles la bienvenida. Pasaron al salón donde se realizaría la ceremonia y Sebastian enseguida notó que a su pareja no le gustaba. Se acercó a él y posó su mano en la espalda del otro con suavidad.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó intrigado.

–Me parece muy grande y muy frío para nuestra boda… –Blaine suspiró, sabía que no iba a tener la boda que quería, pero al menos esperaba un lugar que le gustara.

–Grande tiene que ser, no tenemos alternativa… ¿Podría hacerse algo más acogedor? ¿Tal vez con otra decoración? –El castaño preguntó al gerente, casi de manera demandante. Quería hacer feliz a su pareja y nunca se había preocupado por como pedía las cosas.

–Imagínense este lugar lleno de flores, tal vez unas velas, música de fondo… Podemos buscar una manera de que sea lo que les gusta… –El trabajador comentó amablemente, deseaba que eligieran ese lugar para el enlace.

–No me gusta el mobiliario… –El moreno susurró, mirando con aprensión las sillas que eran demasiado clásicas para su gusto.

–Buscaremos un lugar donde alquilar mesas y sillas que te gusten… El dinero no va a ser problema y quiero que nuestra boda sea como tú quieras. –Smythe acarició la cara de su prometido y le dio un beso. Desde el día de su elección como candidato y el momento de sinceridad del día anterior, se habían vuelto más cariñosos. Al final, eran una pareja y, aunque no había amor, sentían gran complicidad.

–No quiero que gastemos muchísimo dinero por un capricho mío… –Anderson se sentía como un niño que tenía una pataleta porque no le gustaba algo.

–No es ningún problema. –Kitty intervino, deseando que el otro aceptara. –Podemos buscar una persona para que se encargue de los detalles de la boda para que sean exactamente lo que buscáis. Eres hijo de uno de los empresarios más importantes del país y tu prometido es hijo de un expresidente. No podéis tener una boda pequeña y económica, pero sí podemos tener algo que os guste…

–Si quieres, yo puedo recomendarte una planificadora de bodas que ha hecho varias aquí y ha conseguido dejar este salón irreconocible. –El gerente del hotel ofreció, esperando contentar a los novios.

–¿Qué dices? –Sebastian preguntó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que su prometido iba a ceder.

–Está bien… Pero quiero algo romántico para ese día, aunque tengamos que compartirlo con más de 300 invitados… –Blaine aceptó.

–Es nuestro día, tendremos lo que nosotros queramos.

Tanto Kitty como el gerente suspiraron aliviados. Ese debía ser el lugar de la boda y estaban contentos de que todo hubiera salido como esperaban…


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: SORPRESA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: SORPRESA**_

Blaine y Sebastian acudieron a una fiesta para seguir haciendo campaña para la elección del segundo como congresista. La pareja estaba conversando con todos los invitados, sonrientes y amables. Sin embargo, uno de los invitados no era del mismo partido y quería desacreditarlos. Como el político tenía mucha experiencia, sabía que sería difícil por lo que decidió intentar atacar a Anderson.

Smythe observaba como su prometido no perdía la compostura en ningún momento y que, por más que el otro intentaba encontrar algo para desacreditarlos, no conseguía nada, por lo que se dio cuenta de que había elegido el hombre perfecto para él.

Metió la mano al bolsillo del traje para tocar algo que había cogido antes de ir allí. Había planeado darle ese objeto a su pareja antes de llegar allí, pero ver como se mantenía firme y no se dejaba amedrentar conseguía que se reafirmara en su decisión.

–Disculpe… –Sebastian fue a rescatar a su chico. Miró un segundo al hombre que estaba molestando al joven y después se volvió para mirar esos ojos color avellana que tanto le gustaban –El coche nos está esperando, es hora de irnos.

–Por supuesto… –Blaine sonrió, sabiendo que le estaban rescatando, pero no le importaba irse de allí. –Ha sido un placer conocerlo.

Se despidieron de él y se dirigieron a la salida. No eran los primeros en irse y esperaban que nadie se ofendiera, pero sabían que, si se quedaban, ese hombre no iba a parar hasta que uno de los dos cometiera un error.

–Gracias… Ese hombre estaba siendo muy pesado… –El moreno comentó nada más estuvieron a solas.

–Lo sé… La política es así… Casi es más importante desacreditar a tu rival político que tener un programa útil para la sociedad. Pero no te preocupes, no le has dado ningún argumento para intentar hundirme. –El castaño lo tranquilizó mientras abría la puerta del coche para que su pareja se montara. Después fue él el que subió y se sentó junto a su pareja. En cuanto el conductor comenzó el camino, continuaron con su conversación.

–Deberíamos haber hablado de todo esto antes… ¿Y si hubiera dicho algo que no debía? –El estudiante se sintió inseguro.

–No te preocupes, no tienes nada que temer. No hay nada que pueda dañar mi reputación salvo los amantes que tuve y, aun así, todos fueron antes de la fecha en la que supuestamente tú y yo comenzamos a salir, así que no pueden acusarme de infidelidad. Además, todos consintieron y ninguno ha tenido conmigo una relación más allá de algo pasional. Ninguno ha trabajado para mí ni he podido aprovecharme de mi posición para seducirlo. Llevo desde que tenía catorce años sabiendo que quería seguir los pasos de mi padre. He tenido mucho cuidado desde entonces y a veces no me doy cuenta de que todo el mundo no ha tenido esa misma presión. –El político sonrió a su pareja y le besó dulcemente en la mejilla.

–Mi vida no ha estado exenta de presión. Con mi hermano decidiendo que quería ser actor, toda la responsabilidad de seguir con el legado de la familia cayó sobre mí. Como comprenderás, no fue fácil… –Anderson lo miró a los ojos, esperando tener comprensión.

–Bueno… Espero que esto haga tu vida más fácil. –Smythe sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y se la dio a su pareja.

–¿Qué es? –Blaine preguntó sorprendido.

–¡Ábrelo! Así lo sabrás. –Sebastian rio por la inocencia del otro mientras lo observaba. El moreno abrió la caja como si fuera un niño esperando su juguete favorito.

–¿Unas llaves? –La expresión del moreno mostraba que no entendía qué le había regalado.

–Son las llaves de mi casa. Entendería que te parezca pronto para venir a vivir conmigo, pero espero que te sientas lo suficientemente cómodo para entrar y salir cuando quieras. –El castaño explicó.

–¿Pronto para vivir juntos? Nos casamos en menos de seis meses… ¿Crees que después de la boda seguiremos viviendo separados? –El más joven se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.

–No había pensado en eso… Si quieres venir a vivir conmigo, solo tendremos que hacer algunos cambios para que la casa no sea mía sino nuestra… Y hacer hueco para tus cosas, que hasta ahora tenía yo todo ocupado por mis cosas… –El político comentó, pensando en cómo podrían hacer todas las cosas.

–Bueno, si quieres, mañana empezamos a ver qué hacemos con las cosas…

* * *

Blaine se tumbó en la cama completamente agotado. Durante las últimas semanas había ido a mirar muebles junto a Sebastian para introducir algo de su personalidad en la decoración de la casa y habían tenido que organizar todos los documentos que ambos tenían para no mezclarlos durante la mudanza, hacer limpieza, tirar cosas que ya no necesitaban, mover todas las pertenencias del moreno… Demasiadas cosas que, unidas a sus últimos exámenes, su graduación y la campaña del castaño, habían hecho que necesitara un descanso.

–¿Quieres algo para cenar? –El mayor preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a su pareja.

–Cualquier cosa que no suponga gran esfuerzo… Lo único que tengo pensado hacer es ir al salón para sentarme al sofá… Y solo si es necesario. –El moreno explicó.

–Podemos pedir una pizza y cenar mientras vemos la tele… –Smythe propuso.

–Me parece una gran idea, sabía que no me equivocaba al aceptar casarme contigo. –El más joven sonrió.

–Me alegra que pienses así. –Sebastian lo acarició suavemente en el vientre.

–Somos una gran pareja y cada vez estamos más unidos. Nuestro futuro juntos no me preocupa. –Anderson informó.

–Todavía no te he preguntado… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que has terminado de estudiar?

–Creo que de momento voy a centrarme en la boda… No tengo nada claro y quiero pensar bien en mis posibilidades antes de tomar una decisión. –Blaine suspiró.

–No tienes prisa. Por mucho que tus padres quieran, tienes una buena herencia de tus abuelos y puedes vivir sin problemas. Tal vez quieras montar tu propio negocio, algo relacionado con la música… Incluso, si lo deseas, podríamos comprar un teatro para que produzcas y protagonices musicales… Tú decides, entre los dos pondremos todos los medios para que cumplas tus sueños. –El castaño fue sincero, quería hacer feliz al que pronto sería su marido.

–Gracias… Eres la primera persona que cree en mí y me apoya…

La pareja se besó, cada vez era más común que tuvieran esas muestras de cariño, incluso en la intimidad. Iban a vivir juntos, a dormir en la misma casa y para eso tenían que tener plena confianza el uno en el otro. Además, el cariño que sentían era cada vez mayor y ambos se veían enamorándose a corto plazo, aunque no estaban seguros de ser correspondidos si eso llegaba a pasar…


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: LA BODA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Siento el retraso, he tenido un bajón de inspiración... Parece que ya ha vuelto...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: LA BODA**_

Blaine se ajustaba la pajarita, nervioso. Junto e él, sus padres lo observaban en silencio, elegantemente vestidos. Había llegado el gran día, en unos minutos se dirigiría al altar que habían preparado para celebrar su boda.

A pesar de todo, estaba nervioso. Sabía que Sebastian no iba a echarse atrás y no iba a dejarlo plantado a pesar de que entre ellos no hubiera amor…

Bueno, eso empezaba a estar en duda. Reconocía algunos de los sentimientos que tenía hacia el político y sabía que no era del todo sincero consigo mismo. Empezaba a sentir algo más que amistad cuando sentía los toques del otro, en su estómago empezaba a sentir mariposas revoloteando cuando se besaban… ¡Lo que daría porque esos sentimientos fueran correspondidos!

Una parte de él, quería parar esa boda y confesarle lo que sentía, para tomarse las cosas con más calma… Pero se daba cuenta de que eso no era posible y que, sabiendo lo que Smythe opinaba del amor, no iba a conseguir conquistar ese corazón.

–Ya es la hora. –La madre susurró y los tres salieron de allí.

Habían acordado que fuera su madre la que lo acompañara hasta el altar. A pesar de que era lo que los padres querían, seguían sin apoyar la homosexualidad de su hijo y por eso James no quería acompañar a su esposa e hijo al altar.

Por eso el señor Anderson entró primero en la sala, por una de las puertas laterales, y se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía. Poco después entraron el novio con su madre y en ese preciso momento, las miradas de Sebastian y Blaine se encontraron…

* * *

Sebastian no podía creerse lo elegante que estaba Blaine con su esmoquin. Llevaba días sabiendo que se había enamorado por primera vez, pero, si le quedaba alguna duda, en ese momento había sido eliminada.

Jamás había visto un hombre tan atractivo, y eso que había conocido a muchos. Esos ojos color avellana que lo miraban, brillantes y hermosos, que hacían que sus piernas parecieran gelatina, esa sonrisa tan bondadosa que conseguía que quisiera ser mejor persona… Pero no era solo su aspecto. Era inteligente, divertido, cariñoso, agradable, educado… Decían que la perfección no existe, pero él creía que podía demostrar que eso era falso.

* * *

Cuando Blaine llegó junto a Sebastian, los dos se agarraron de la mano y el castaño se agachó para besarle la mejilla. El moreno sonrió aún más, con sus mejillas con un adorable tono rosado.

–Estás muy atractivo. –El más joven confesó.

–No más que tú. –El político le guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice.

La ceremonia empezó y todos estuvieron atentos a las palabras de la persona, aunque no perdieron de vista a la pareja de novios en ningún momento. Se les veía nerviosos, aunque eran capaces de controlar los nervios y las lágrimas de emoción.

Los novios no se soltaron las manos en ningún momento, se miraban con amor y sonreían constantemente. Nadie podía sospechar que esa boda era pactada por las familias, por el bien de ambos, no por amor. Sin embargo, para ellos era imposible ocultar lo que sentían.

–Blaine, ¿quieres a Sebastian como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

–Sí, quiero.

–Sebastian, ¿quieres a Blaine como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

–Sí, quiero.

–Con el poder que me ha otorgado el estado de Washington, os declaro esposos. Podéis besaros.

Los recién casados se besaron, agarrándose con dulzura y sin ocultar su felicidad. Después de eso, comenzaron a acercarse familiares y amigos para darles la enhorabuena.

* * *

Sebastian sonrió mientras dirigía a Blaine hacia el pasillo que dirigía al comedor donde se celebraría la recepción. Por fin podían escabullirse para tener un rato a solas.

–¿Dónde vamos? –El moreno preguntó intrigado.

–Quiero que hablemos sin que nadie nos escuche. –El castaño sonrió hacia él y se acercaron a una pequeña salita donde había una televisión y cuatro sofás que parecían muy cómodos. Los dos se sentaron en el mismo, de manera que se miraban el uno al otro.

–¿Cuándo has encontrado este lugar? –El más joven quiso saber.

–He preguntado a uno de los camareros… Cuando le he dicho que quería pasar un rato a solas contigo, ha pensado que me refería a tener sexo y se ha ofrecido a conseguirnos una habitación, pero le he explicado lo que quería y me ha mandado aquí. –El mayor se encogió de hombros.

–Muy poco profesional asumir que querías tener sexo… –Anderson murmuró, algo disgustado.

–Bueno… Es uno de mis examantes, así que me conoce y sabe como soy… –Smythe se encogió de hombros.

–¿De qué querías hablar? –Blaine cambió de tema porque empezaba a notar los celos y eso no le gustaba. El otro también se dio cuenta y sonrió con suficiencia. ¿Sus sentimientos podrían ser correspondidos en algún momento?

–Quiero volver a pedirte perdón por no poder irnos de luna de miel…

–Lo sé, las elecciones son en una semana, por lo que no puedes dejar la campaña… Pero Kitty dijo que encontraría unas fechas para que podamos irnos unos días. –El moreno asintió, consciente de que era algo fuera de su control.

–Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí…

Los recién casados se besaron. No habían tenido sexo todavía, pero empezaban a sentir ese deseo en cada célula de su cuerpo. Por eso, cuando Xavier los fue a buscar porque los invitados empezaban a impacientarse, los encontró besándose con más pasión de la que cabría esperar para dos personas que teóricamente no se amaban.

–Siento interrumpir, pero van a comenzar los discursos. –El mayor informó, haciendo que la pareja se separara y lo siguiera al lugar donde se realizaba la recepción.

El primero en acercarse a ellos para dar el discurso fue James. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y empezó a alabar a la pareja. Sebastian empezaba a tener ganas de gritar porque ese hombre no tenía derecho a decir que quería Blaine…

–Y, como regalo de bodas, he decidido entregarle la propiedad y control de Anderson's Tyre CO. Lleva años trabajando en mis empresas y está totalmente preparado para dirigir una de ellas… ¡Qué mejor regalo para los recién casados que algo que les puede ayudar a construir su futuro juntos! Al menos en lo económico.

En ese momento, Smythe se enfureció. Tanto él como su padre llevaban tiempo trabajando para que Blaine pudiera alcanzar sus sueños. Sabían que no era seguir con la empresa familiar y pensaban que era joven y podía intentar dedicarse a la música… Por eso iban a permitirle un tiempo para pensarlo, ellos iban a estar a su lado, decidiera lo que decidiese. Sin embargo, parecía que James había decidido por él… ¿Cómo podían devolverle al joven la posibilidad de elegir su futuro?


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: LAS ELECCIONES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: LAS ELECCIONES**_

Blaine besó a Sebastian sin importarle la cantidad de cámaras que los enfocaban y la cantidad de personas que estaban observándolos. Su marido había ganado las elecciones, su marido se había convertido en congresista. Con eso, uno de los dos iba en camino de cumplir sus sueños.

El castaño había intentado convencerlo de que aún podía dedicarse a la música, pero él no confiaba en nadie lo suficiente para dejarle la dirección de la empresa que su padre le había regalado.

El moreno sabía que ese era el plan de sus padres, que lo habían convertido en lo que ellos querían. Era cierto que ellos habrían preferido que se casara con una mujer, pero habían conseguido el mejor "pacto" que habían podido aspirar dada su orientación sexual.

Eso hacía que los Smythe se sintieran culpables por la situación en la que habían "metido" al joven. Al aceptar el matrimonio por conveniencia, ellos tenían en mente dos personas independientes que se juntaban para convivir y fingir una relación que podría ser beneficiosa para ambos, pero eso ya no se producía. Tenían la sensación de que Anderson perdía claramente en la situación.

Tal vez por eso Sebastian no correspondía el beso con tanta pasión. La palabra divorcio había pasado por su mente más veces de las que le habría gustado reconocer. Creía que sería lo mejor para que James volviera a hacerse cargo de esa empresa y que Blaine pudiera dedicarse a cumplir sus sueños. Sin embargo, Xavier había sido la voz de la razón.

 _Flashback_

 _–Creo que le voy a pedir a Blaine el divorcio. –Sebastian informó apesadumbrado. Estaban en el despacho reunidos, apenas dos días después de la boda._

 _–¿Qué? –Xavier lo miró sorprendido. Era lo último que podía esperar. Después de haber "pillado" a su hijo con su marido en privado besándose, sabía que empezaba a haber más que amistad entre ellos y que la complicidad era máxima. No veía motivo para que ese divorcio se produjera._

 _–No me gusta que se vea obligado a hacerse cargo de ninguna empresa, quiero que cumpla sus sueños, quiero que sea feliz. –El más joven explicó._

 _–¿Te has enamorado? –El padre cuestionó. Quería confirmar esas sospechas que hacía tiempo tenía y que en el fondo le hacían tan feliz. Que su historia de amor se rompiera no significaba que su hijo no pudiera encontrar a alguien que le amara. Y sospechaba que Anderson era la persona ideal para ese papel._

 _Los dos pares de ojos verdes se observaban con diversos sentimientos. Los que tenían menos arrugas, se mostraban vulnerables por primera vez en muchos años. Los más veteranos, se mostraban orgullosos y felices._

 _–Creo que sí._

 _–No sabes lo feliz que me haces… –El mayor confesó con una sonrisa._

 _–¿Por qué? Mi corazón se va a romper en millones de pedazos… –Sebastian se mostró molesto._

 _–No tiene por qué. Creo que Blaine también empieza a sentir algo por ti. Si os sentáis y habláis de la situación, podréis empezar una relación real… Diferente, porque estáis casados y os tendréis que saltar varios pasos normales en una relación, pero no serías el primer matrimonio por conveniencia que se enamora y es feliz. –Xavier comentó satisfecho._

 _–Aunque Blaine me ame, yo seré el que le quitó la oportunidad de dedicarse a la música. –El joven miró hacia el suelo porque no quería que su padre notara que estaba a punto de llorar._

 _–O no… Pensemos en una manera de que pueda cumplir sus sueños…_

 _Fin del Flashback_

–¿Qué ocurre? –Blaine le preguntó cuando terminó el beso. Lo abrazó para poder susurrar en su oído y no ser escuchado por nadie más.

–Nada. –Sebastian se apresuró a responder.

–Puede que no estemos enamorados, pero te conozco. –El moreno informó y se separó de su esposo, porque tenía que recibir las felicitaciones del resto de los presentes.

Cuando el castaño terminó de socializar, se acercó a su marido, consciente de que los periodistas captaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Por eso decidieron hablar de algo que no fuera comprometido.

–Por fin podremos irnos unos días de vacaciones, al menos hasta que tomes posesión del cargo… Ya que me he quedado sin luna de miel… –El empresario sonrió.

–Ventajas de que seas tu propio jefe, puedes escaparte unos días en cualquier momento… –El congresista bromeó, causando la risa entre varios de los que los rodeaban.

La pareja se besó y se abrazó, momento en el que Smythe aprovechó para terminar la conversación que habían dejado antes a medias.

–Soy muy feliz, pero me gustaría que tú también consigas tus sueños… Tu padre te ha quitado la oportunidad. –Sebastian susurró en el oído del otro.

–Ya soy feliz... –Anderson informó antes de separarse. Al mirar esos ojos color avellana, supo que el otro estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Eso le hizo plantearse que, tal vez, su padre tenía razón y Blaine empezaba a sentir algo más que amistad o cariño por él. No pudo resistirlo más y lo volvió a besar.

Xavier los miraba con una sonrisa. Sabía lo que pasaba, cada vez estaba más convencido de ello. Jeanette se acercó a él por la espalda y él le sonrió.

–Nuestro pequeño se ha enamorado. –Ella comentó mientras los dos miraban a su hijo.

–Siempre quise algo así para él. –El hombre aclaró.

–Lo sé, yo también. Me siento culpable de que haya esperado tanto para vivir estas sensaciones. Nuestro divorcio le afectó demasiado. –La madre del político miró a su ex.

–Espero que por fin entienda que no todas las historias de amor se rompen. –El padre explicó.

–Algo me dice que ya lo sabe, que ya ha encontrado su propia historia de amor…


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: LA LUNA DE MIEL

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por la paciencia que habéis tenido para esperar esta actualización... Se me rompió el ordenador y perdí el capítulo que estaba escribiendo casi cuando estaba terminado... Aunque confieso que es la primera vez que reescribo un capítulo y me gusta más que el original XD. Intenté escribir desde mi móvil, pero era imposible y me volvía loca, además de que me costaba muchísimo, por eso no pude actualizar estas semanas... Pero parece que ya vuelvo a la normalidad...

Espero que os guste como sigue la historia, aunque no le queden muchos capítulos, solo un par de cositas que solucionar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: LA LUNA DE MIEL**_

Por distintos compromisos, Blaine y Sebastian no pudieron hablar de lo que le preocupaba al castaño tras su elección como congresista hasta que comenzó su luna de miel. Como habían comentado, aprovecharon unos días que podían tener libre para irse a una isla paradisiaca. Era un lugar tranquilo y que o tenía muchos turistas, por lo que podían disfrutar de cierta privacidad.

El lugar era maravilloso. Tenían una especie de cabaña con playa privada a la que podían acceder por el gran ventanal de la habitación principal. Se sentían tan bien por estar ahí, a pesar de que acababan de llegar, que decidieron desconectar los teléfonos móviles y resto de aparatos electrónicos y olvidarse de sus trajes y corbatas durante su estancia.

Salieron a la playa, con los pantalones remangados y camisa desabrochada para mojar los pies en el mar. Se sentaron uno junto al otro, sin importarles si las olas llegaban a humedecer su ropa.

–Todavía no me has dicho por qué estabas tan raro el día de tu elección. –Blaine comentó distraído. Los dos observaban el horizonte, el hermoso atardecer que había frente a ellos.

–Debo reconocer que me he estado planteado el divorcio. –Sebastian aclaró.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo mal? –El moreno lo miró preocupado.

–¡No! Por supuesto que no… Es solo que… Siento que por casarte conmigo tienes que renunciar a tus sueños… –El castaño explicó.

–Eso no es así, lo sabes de sobra. Hace muchos años que renuncié a mis sueños, el día en el que decidí estudiar dirección de empresas en vez de artes escénicas. Ese día decidí que la música formaría parte de mis hobbies, no de mi vida profesional. Es cierto que durante unos días pensé que podría conseguirlo, pero mi padre se encargó de devolver mis pies a la tierra. –El más joven apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido y éste lo abrazó con uno de sus brazos.

–Odio que tu padre hiciera eso… La verdad es que cada vez me agrada menos pensar que es un aliado en vez de alguien a quien tengo que enfrentar. –El político se sinceró. No soportaba al señor Anderson, homófobo que había conseguido que la persona más dulce y maravillosa que conocía no cumpliera sus sueños.

–No tendremos que pasar mucho tiempo con ellos si no quieres… –Blaine susurró, algo apesadumbrado.

–Primero, si tú quieres seguir teniendo relación con tus padres, NADIE puede decirte que te alejes de ellos. Aunque estemos casados, tú decides quiénes son tus amigos, con quién pasas tiempo y lo que haces en tu tiempo libre. Yo no soy tu dueño. Segundo, aunque estemos casados, no estamos atados. Puedes hacer cosas sin mí y yo puedo hacer cosas sin ti. Tercero, son tu familia y entiendo que los quieres… Pero a mí me duele ver como te han tratado. –Smythe se mostró firme. En momentos como ese se preguntaba qué había pasado en la relación entre Kurt y su marido para que se comportara así.

–Si te soy sincero, eres el primero que se preocupa por mí y por mis sentimientos. –Levantó la cabeza para que los ojos dorados pudieran mirar fijamente los verdes para que se diera cuenta de que no mentía. –Ni mis padres, ni Kurt, ni mi hermano…

–La historia con tus padres ya la conozco… ¿Y Hummel?

El moreno desvió su mirada para centrarla en el horizonte. Guardó silencio durante unos segundos, pensando como responder. Sabía que su marido no sentía ningún agrado por su ex. Si no supiera que era imposible, pensaría que son celos. Finalmente, decidió responder.

–¿Sabes todo lo que me has dicho que no va a pasar porque estemos casados? ¿Eso de que no eres mi dueño y soy libre de decidir con quién me relaciono? Con Kurt no era así. –El moreno evitaba mirarlo.

–Empiezo a alegrarme de que pactáramos este matrimonio… Al menos eso te ha alejado de él… –Sebastian se mostró muy serio.

–Tú me has mostrado más cariño que lo que él jamás me ha demostrado. Y eso que se supone que él estaba enamorado y lo nuestro solo es por conveniencia. –Anderson volvió a mirarlo.

–Creo que los dos sabemos que, a pesar de todo, hace tiempo que nos une más que un compromiso por conveniencia. –El castaño susurró. –Siento haberme planteado el divorcio, pensaba que te estaba perjudicando.

Los dos se besaron, esperando que ese tema quedara ahí para poder seguir con su luna de miel. Sin embargo, en contra de lo que había pasado otras veces, el beso se intensificó enseguida. Tal vez era que después de haber desnudado sus almas de esa manera, lo único que querían era desnudar sus cuerpos y dejarse llevar.

–Será mejor que volvamos dentro. –Blaine susurró, totalmente excitado, entre besos.

–¿Estás seguro? No tenemos que hacer nada… –Sebastian se apresuró a decir.

–Yo quiero hacerlo… Si tú quieres, vamos dentro y disfrutamos de la intimidad de la cabaña.

Rápidamente, el castaño se levantó tras esas palabras. Claro que quería, estaba totalmente enamorado de ese hombre que estaba con él. No había querido insinuar sus deseos de tener relaciones sexuales porque pensaba que ese sentimiento solo era de su parte y que su marido podía sentirse presionado.

Alargó el brazo para que Anderson cogiera la mano y ayudarlo a levantarse. No necesitaban decir nada más. Cuando los dos estuvieron de pie, se abrazaron y volvieron a besar. El beso era pasional, como preámbulo a lo que seguramente sucedería minutos más tarde.

Esa noche fue muy especial porque fue la primera vez que el matrimonio se entregó en cuerpo y alma. No lo habían hecho antes de casarse, ni la noche de bodas, ni las posteriores que habían compartido habitación hasta que se habían podido ir de luna de miel.

Tal vez por eso, además de la pasión y el deseo propio entre dos hombres que confían en el otro y que sienten pasión y atracción por esa persona, también había ansia y necesidad. Llevaban mucho tiempo conteniéndose porque pensaban que esa situación no se produciría.

Sin embargo, como ellos habían reconocido, hacía tiempo que eran algo más que una pareja por conveniencia.

Por un lado, Blaine había comprendido a todas aquellas personas que se habían casado presionadas por la situación o la sociedad y confesaban haberse enamorado y ser felices en ese matrimonio, algo que él creía imposible.

Por otro lado, Sebastian empezó a creer en el amor. Siempre había pensado que eran cuentos de niños, algo inventado y que el resto del mundo encontraba porque querían encontrarlo y lo confundían con atracción. Sin embargo, mientras se fundía con su marido, fue consciente de que ningún otro hombre había provocado en él esas sensaciones. Que Blaine Anderson era el dueño de su corazón.


	17. CAPÍTULO 16: ¿OTRA VEZ ÉL?

N/A: Gracias por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 16: ¿OTRA VEZ ÉL?**_

La luna de miel había sido más especial de lo que cualquiera de los dos habría podido desear. Sabían que empezaban a sentir mucha complicidad y que sus corazones estaban empezando a sentir amor, algo que era bueno. Por eso ninguno de los dos había dudado en, además de entregar su corazón y su futuro, entregar también su cuerpo al otro.

Tal vez era por eso por lo que todos los que los habían visto esos días se sorprendían de lo cómplices y acaramelados que se veían, muy diferente de como se mostraban en los actos públicos. Erróneamente creían que era porque estaban a solas, sin saber que también era que por fin se entregaban a una relación que era cualquier cosa excepto normal.

Como bien había dicho Sebastian mientras compartían una hamaca en la playa, la normalidad estaba sobrevalorada y ellos, con todo lo que habían vivido, habían encontrado la felicidad.

Además, Smythe recordaba con cariño la reprimenda que se ganó por parte de su esposo por como trataba a los empleados. Era algo que necesitaba escuchar, de eso estaba seguro…

 _Flashback_

 _–¡Y trae un trapo para limpiar esto cuanto antes! –Sebastian gritó al camarero que les había servido el desayuno en la habitación. Se le había derramado algo de zumo en la mesa. Había sido un accidente, pero el político estaba muy enfadado. El pobre trabajador salió de allí a toda prisa para cumplir con las demandas del cliente._

 _–Deberías ser más amable. –Blaine le llamó la atención._

 _–¿Por qué? Es un empleado, debe hacer su trabajo. –El castaño suavizó el tono, tenía más curiosidad que otra cosa. No sabía la opinión de su esposo en ese aspecto._

 _–Todos somos humanos y cometemos errores. Es lo primero que se debe comprender. Por mucho que sean empleados, siguen siendo humanos, no robots. Lo segundo que tienes que saber es que tienen sentimientos. Tus palabras pueden hacerles mucho daño, incluso si no te conocen. –El moreno informó con naturalidad._

 _–Pero el problema es que no hacen bien su trabajo… –El político intentó explicarse, pero su esposo negó con la cabeza._

 _–Una persona que es respetada y que ve que se valora su esfuerzo y trabajo, estará más a gusto y se notará en su trabajo, estando mejor. Los nervios pueden provocar errores. –El empresario comentó, era lo que a él le gustaría hacer en las empresas que dirigiera._

 _–Si no están presionados, no cumplirán con su trabajo. –Smythe debatió, pensando en varias personas que había conocido y que no trabajaban bien sin que se les presionara._

 _–Hay que encontrar un equilibrio… Tratar bien a los demás no va a hacer que te tiren el zumo todos los días… Pero si el camarero está nervioso, es más probable que vuelva a pasar…_

 _Fin del flashback_

Esa conversación había hecho reflexionar a Sebastian y, aunque era complicado cambiar, iba a intentarlo porque amaba a su marido y merecía el esfuerzo.

Después de volver de la luna de miel, fue la toma de posesión del cargo para Smythe. Toda su familia estuvo con él, orgullosos del gran logro que había conseguido… Pero para el recién nombrado congresista, no importaba nadie más que su esposo y esa sonrisa de felicidad que le dirigía. Con eso había conquistado más de lo que jamás pensó que desearía.

Sin embargo, Blaine sabía que la tranquilidad en su vida no duraba mucho y lo comprobó cuando abrió la puerta. Su marido estaba en el congreso y él se había llevado el papeleo a casa, ya que los Smythe le habían propuesto a una persona de confianza para que aligerara el peso de sus obligaciones y pudiera preparar música para tocar en algunos bares.

La última persona que esperaba encontrar al otro lado era a su exnovio. Y lo peor de todo era que esa vez no podía mandar un mensaje de socorro a Sebastian, estaba trabajando y no podía acudir en su ayuda.

Era cierto que ya no estaba enamorado de ese chico, pero eso no significaba que Kurt no fuese capaz de sacar todas sus inseguridades como cuando estaban saliendo. Lo conocía mejor que nadie, sabía todo de él y sabía que siempre había utilizado esa información para manipularlo. Hasta hacía poco, parte de que lo pudiera hacer era que seguía amándolo y se conformaba con lo poco que le pudiera dar. Sin embargo, en ese momento tenía dudas de como podría reaccionar.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Blaine pregunto de forma muy cortante, era la última persona en el mundo a la que quería ver.

–Hola a ti también, yo también me alegro de verte… –Kurt dijo irónicamente mientras entraba en la casa sin ser invitado.

–Siempre que apareces en mi vida, es para fastidiarme… ¿Cómo quieres que te reciba? –El moreno se mostró tajante, pero no tuvo más remedio que dirigir a su "invitado" al salón para hablar.

–Vengo a hacerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar… Estoy dispuesto a ser tu amante. –El castaño informó. Su plan era convencer a su ex de que tuviera algo con él, grabarlo y después chantajearlo. Tenía dinero a su disposición, tenía una empresa para él, no como cuando salían juntos. Creía que tenía derecho a una compensación, después de tantos años aguantando… ¡No iba a consentir que todo se lo llevara alguien que no lo necesitaba!

–No quiero ningún amante, soy muy feliz con Sebastian. –El empresario informó molesto.

–¿En serio? ¿Vas a decirme que lo amas más que a mí? ¿Que te hace sentir cosas que yo o te hice sentir?

En ese momento, Hummel aprovechó para besarlo, confiaba en que eso fuera suficiente para romper las barreras de su ex y conseguir su objetivo.

* * *

Sebastian entró en casa algo molesto. Había visto a Kurt Hummel entrar en su casa cuando se acercaba allí con el coche y se preguntaba qué estaba pasando. Empezó a dudar de que todo lo vivido en la luna de miel fuera real, aunque se preguntaba que, si era así, por qué Blaine no había aceptado el divorcio.

Su corazón le decía que confiara en su marido, que habían adquirido un compromiso que no iban a romper, pero su cabeza no paraba de recordarle lo que había pasado con el matrimonio de sus padres.

Cuando el salón estuvo en su campo de visión, vio a los dos besándose y, aunque quería gritar y enfadarse, sus músculos no le dejaron moverse. Se sentía traicionado, dolido y engañado. Era la primera vez en su vida que se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía y parecía que se había equivocado…


	18. CAPÍTULO 17: DESPUÉS DEL BESO…

**N/A:** Siento muchísimo la demora, problemas técnicos. Espero estar de vuelta ya definitivamente... Espero que os guste el capítulo final de esta historia, aunque habrá epílogo. Lo subiré en cuanto pueda...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 17: DESPUÉS DEL BESO…**_

Sebastian entró en casa algo molesto. Había visto a Kurt Hummel entrar en su casa cuando se acercaba allí con el coche y se preguntaba qué estaba pasando. Empezó a dudar de que todo lo vivido en la luna de miel fuera real, aunque se preguntaba que, si era así, por qué Blaine no había aceptado el divorcio.

Su corazón le decía que confiara en su marido, que habían adquirido un compromiso que no iban a romper, pero su cabeza no paraba de recordarle lo que había pasado con el matrimonio de sus padres.

Cuando el salón estuvo en su campo de visión, vio a los dos besándose y, aunque quería gritar y enfadarse, sus músculos no le dejaron moverse. Se sentía traicionado, dolido y engañado. Era la primera vez en su vida que se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía y parecía que se había equivocado…

–¡No! –Blaine gritó mientras apartaba a Kurt. No quería besarlo, no quería tener nada que ver con él.

–¿Cómo que no? –El castaño estaba enfadado.

–Tú ya no formas parte de mi vida. Me dejaste y yo he rehecho mi vida con la persona más maravillosa que he conocido. No necesito a nadie más… Y mucho menos a ti. Durante mucho tiempo he estado ciego. Pensaba que nadie más me podría querer y pensaba que solo tenía la opción de estar contigo. Por eso me aferraba a ti cada vez que querías volver, porque no encontraba a nadie más. Pero ya no es así. Sebastian me ha mostrado que puede haber personas que me quieran y me cuiden… Que mis padres o tú me habéis tratado mal porque no me comprendéis, pero que sí hay personas que me valoran. Tengo una nueva familia, he recuperado a mi hermano –Hummel bufó ante ese dato, sabía que cuantas más personas apoyaran a su ex, peor para él. –No quiero que volvamos a vernos, ni siquiera como amigos.

–Te arrepentirás. Sebastian te dejará y tú volverás a mí suplicando… ¿Y sabes qué te diré? ¡Te lo advertí! Y te aseguro que no volverás conmigo… ¡Nunca! –Kurt estaba enfurecido.

–No volveré a ti, aunque lo mío con Sebastian no acabe bien.

Hummel salió de allí tan deprisa que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que allí estaba Smythe, escuchando toda su conversación.

* * *

Blaine vio la puerta abrirse y, pensando que sería Kurt, suspiró frustrado. Sin embargo, al ver a su marido entrar no pudo evitar sonreír. Era siempre así. Por mal que estuviera, tenerlo cerca le daba paz y tranquilidad.

–¿Has visto a Kurt? –El moreno preguntó.

–Bueno… He llegado cuando te estaba besando. –Sebastian confesó.

–Seb, yo…

–No necesito que me expliques nada, he escuchado todo. La verdad era que, si seguías enamorado de Kurt y querías estar con él, no tenía nada que reclamarte.

–Estoy casado contigo y tenemos un compromiso, jamás haría nada para traicionarte.

–Por supuesto que hay muchas personas que te aman, pero te tiene que quedar claro que el que más te quiere soy yo. Los dos sabemos que nuestra relación es de todo menos normal, que tú y yo empezamos como una pareja de conveniencia, pero yo hoy puedo decir de verdad que te amo.

–Yo también te amo. –Blaine sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. Poco a poco, su amor había ido aumentando y ya podían decir que eran una pareja real.

–¡Esto merece una celebración! ¡Vámonos fuera a cenar!

* * *

Cooper miraba a su hermano totalmente alucinado. Después de mucho tiempo, confiaba en él lo suficiente para contarle toda la verdad. Sebastian estaba junto a Blaine, sujetándole con fuerza la mano, dándole su apoyo porque había partes de su historia que eran muy duras.

–Me siento mal… Debí estar a tu lado… –El mayor susurró, frustrado.

–No podrías haber hecho nada. –El político intervino, sabiendo que su marido todavía estaba muy emocional. –Vuestros padres se encargaron de que se sintiera solo… ¿Alguna vez llegaron a saber que había un hombre aprovechándose de lo que te estaban haciendo?

Smythe miró a su esposo. Era una duda que tenía. Lo cierto era que el interés de Kurt por Blaine no era sincero y que lo hacía por interés, por dinero. Los Anderson habían intentado que su hijo se sintiera solo y aislado, algo que Hummel aprovechó en su beneficio. No creía que lo aprobaran.

–Preferían pensar que eso no sucedía… En ningún caso Kurt podría haber tocado el dinero de mi familia… De eso se habrían encargado ellos. –El moreno explicó.

–¿Y vas a dedicarte a la música? –Cooper quiso saber. –Es lo único que a día de hoy sigue afectándote de todo lo que han hecho nuestros padres.

–Ha conseguido un contrato para tocar en un local dos días a la semana. Es un comienzo. –El político explicó muy orgulloso.

–Tengo a una persona de total confianza de Sebastian gestionando el negocio. No sería el primer propietario en dejar la dirección en manos de un gestor… Pero seguiré de cerca como van las cosas y seguirá consultándome para tomar determinadas decisiones. Es la mejor solución que hemos encontrado.

–Estoy tan orgulloso de ti… –El mayor sonrió con cariño. Después miró al marido de su hermano. –Gracias por cuidar de él como yo no pude hacerlo.

–No tienes nada que agradecerme, lo hice encantado. –Smythe comentó y sonrió al sentir los labios de su esposo en su mejilla, que dejó un beso dulce ahí. Cooper también sonrió.

Todos sabían que, por muy mal que fueran sus pasados, por muchos errores que hubieran cometido, habían encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Los hermanos Anderson se habían reencontrado y cada vez estaban más unidos… Unión que venía acompañada de cierta separación de sus padres con el más joven. Estaban decepcionados por la vida que había elegido, pero no habían cortado del todo los lazos porque esperaban obtener alguna ventaja por el futuro político de su yerno.

Sin embargo, lo más importante era que Sebastian y Blaine estaban muy enamorados y que su matrimonio cada vez era mejor. Puede que no empezaran de una manera tradicional, que su amor llegara después de casarse, que en su boda apenas se conocieran, pero el tiempo les había mostrado que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que juntos eran perfectamente imperfectos.


	19. EPÍLOGO

**N/A:** Lo siento muchísimo... Se me ha complicado un poco el trabajo estos meses... Sé que el epílogo es muy corto para todo lo que habéis esperado, pero es lo que tengo...

Pero creo que ya he vuelto, aunque vamos a esperar a después de navidad para publicar una nueva historia, si es que encuentro una historia que pueda escribir.

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

–Papi… –Una niña de cinco años entraba llorando a la habitación de su padre mientras éste terminaba de ajustarse la corbata. Habían pasado quince años desde su matrimonio con Sebastian y ella era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en ese tiempo.

–Dime, cariño. –Blaine se agachó para estar a la misma altura que su hija, aunque solo tenía que fijarse en la coleta izquierda desecha para saber qué le pasaba.

–El tato… –Ella explicó mientras señalaba su pelo.

–Ahora te peino otra vez…

El padre colocó la coleta tal como estaba la derecha y cogió a su pequeña en brazos, con mucho cuidado para no arrugarle el vestido. Después cogió la chaqueta de su traje y salió de la habitación.

Apenas había llegado a la mitad de las escaleras que bajaban a la planta baja de su vivienda cuando escuchó a su esposo muy serio.

–¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no molestes a tu hermana?! –Smythe cuestionó.

–Lo siento. –El niño, de apenas ocho años, miraba al suelo avergonzado.

–Ya hablaremos de tu castigo después, ahora tenemos que irnos.

* * *

Sebastian suspiró nervioso mientras su esposo estaba a su lado, agarrando con firmeza su mano. Los niños estaban a pocos metros de ellos, sentados en una mesa. Ann estaba pintando mientras Peter jugaba con un teléfono móvil que le habían dejado. Además de la familia, había muchos hombres y mujeres, la mayoría con trajes oscuros y preparados para dar una imagen profesional ante cualquiera.

–No tienes que estar nervioso. Las elecciones ya pasaron, eres el Presidente de Estados Unidos. Solo es la toma de posesión.

–Quiero que sea perfecta… ¿Te imaginaste nuestra vida así cuando nos conocimos? –Sebastian preguntó intrigado mientras miraba esos ojos color miel que tanto le fascinaban.

–No, la verdad es que no… Jamás me imaginé que sería tan feliz, que podría subirme al escenario para cantar, que me enamoraría, que tendría unos hijos tan maravillosos… Tengo más de lo que jamás soñé y todo es gracias a ti.

–No, tú eres el que se ha esforzado. Tú eres el que has roto las cadenas que te oprimían, tú eres el que ha encontrado la fuerza y quién se reveló frente a sus padres y a su ex. Yo solo estaba a tu lado para apoyarte, nada más.

El matrimonio se besó hasta que escuchó a su hijo hacer ruidos de asco. Últimamente el niño se comportaba así cada vez que descubría a sus padres cariñosos. Sabían que era una fase, que era normal, por lo que no le daban más importancia.

–Es la hora. –Hunter comunicó mientras sonreía. Le seguía encantando verlos así. Él había estado junto al ya presidente Smythe desde el principio y sabía todo lo que había pasado. Sabía que esa era una historia de amor como las que se contaban en las novelas, pero eso no quitaba que fuera real y perfecta.

Blaine cogió en brazos a Ann y le dio la mano a Peter, ya que su esposo en ese momento, por protocolo, no podía encargarse de los niños. Siempre compartían las tareas, ya que ambos trabajaban, pero en ese momento era él quién debía cuidarlos.

El moreno era consciente de que, con el nuevo trabajo de su marido, él iba a tener que estar más pendiente de sus pequeños, aunque ya habían hablado mucho al respecto. Sus vidas iban a cambiar mucho más que una simple mudanza a la Casa Blanca. Ambos estaban preparados para ello.

Porque a lo largo de su relación, ambos habían tenido momentos en los que habían necesitado delegar parte de sus responsabilidades en su esposo, para centrarse en algo que les apasionaba. Como las giras que había hecho Blaine con su música o cuando se fue para hacer un pequeño papel en una película.

El matrimonio se miró una última vez y se dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir al lugar donde comenzaría el acto de toma de posesión del cargo.

No sabía qué les deparaba el futuro, solo sabían que mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, lo demás no era tan importante.


End file.
